HACkEd
by Pica-the-pikachu
Summary: Data is an art form. Each number changing to coincide with it's brother, except it has already changed to match it's sister. Thus creating a butterfree of change throughout all of the numbers. A hacker can use the changes to there advantage. A hacker can turn the butterfree into a catterpie, then change it into a weedle. A hacker can do anything.
1. Prolouge

HACkEd

-

Data is an art form. Each number changing to coincide with it's brother, except it has already changed to match it's sister. Thus creating a butterfree of change throughout all of the numbers.

A hacker can use the changes to there advantage. A hacker can turn the butterfree into a catterpie, then change it into a weedle.

A hacker can do anything.

-

I learned how to code at a young age. I figured out the different symbols and meanings with ease thanks to books and Internet tutorials. Soon, I could never figure out what life would be out without coding.

Then I found out about hacking; you could do anything you wanted! I learned of ways to hack into bank accounts, as well as hacking into personal computers. I soaked in the information like a dry sponge. I learned about weaknesses in Bill's pokémon storage system. Flaws that allowed certain people to take out other people's pokémon. Flaws that allowed you to duplicate objects. Flaws that let you cheat through life.

I couldn't wait until I turned ten.

-

My birthday was in two days.

I had already planned through everything. What my starter was going to get, what pokémon I was going to catch, and most importantly, how far until the first pokémon center. Only one problem...

"Sweet cake, you can't have a charmander." My mother told me as she chopped up some carrots with a large kitchen knife.

"But Red's gettin' ah charmander!" I stomped my foot on the tile floor. It was no fair, Red and Green were both getting a pokémon; yet I wasn't allowed to get one.

"Young lady's do not participate in pokémon battlin'." My mother scolded me as she pushed the freshly cut carrots into a small pot with the kitchen knife. She then grabbed the pot and put it under the sink's spout. I crossed my arms in frustration while my mother turned the hot water on.

"But I wanna pokémon battle!" I scowled at my mother in distaste. "It's no fair." I grumbled under my breath.

"If you were suppose'd to have been a trainer then you would of been born a boy." My mother pulled the pot out from under the water and set it on the stove. I remained silent. "You can't argue with logic." My mother added after she turned on the stove.

"What if I turned into ah boy? Would you then let me go?" I let my arms fall to my sides. My mother let out a small sigh.

"You can't turn into a boy, you're a girl. You will always be a girl, and nothing can change that." My mother pointed to a drawer. "Hand me the large spoon won't cha?" I silently told her to get it herself and stomped towards the drawer. I yanked the drawer out, the utensils clattering against each other. I then pulled out a spoon and slammed it on the counter next to my mother.

"There..." I shot her a dirty look. My mother picked up the spoon and started stirring the boiling carrots without a second glance. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"If your going to be a brat then you won't have dinner." My mother almost sung to me. I sucked back in my tongue and crossed my arms in frustration. My mother was such a pain.

"It's no fair! I should be allowed to be a trainer! May gets to be ah trainer!" May was one of my friends who used to live here in pallet town, she even got a rare pokémon from her grandpa that wasn't even from Kanto! But her mom disappeared one day without a trace, her dad then took her and they moved to Hoenn without even saying goodbye.

"She isn't a trainer, she just has a pokémon as a pet." My mother countered.

"Then can I have ah pokémon as a pet?" I looked up at my mother pleadingly.

"No." My mother lifted the large wooden spoon out of the now boiling water and eyed the chopped up carrot.

I let out a groan as I tilted my head back. "Why?" I snapped my head back up and shot her a stink eye. "I'm almost ten! I should be able to take care of ah pokémon!" I put my hand on my chest for emphasis. My mother shot me a disbelieving look.

"You'll just run away." My mother quipped. She lifted the spoon closer to her mouth and ate the entire carrot piece. "Hand me the salt." My mother reached out her hand. I took the salt from the spice cabinet behind my mother and shoved it into her hand. My mother then sprinkled it over the boiling carrots with much gusto.

"What if I w-"

"No." my mother interrupted before I could finish.

"How abou-"

"No." My mother spoke more sternly.

"Not even i-"

"No." My mother repeated as she sat down the wooden spoon.

"Bu-"

"No!" My mother jerked to look down at me. Her eyes slightly red. "You are never going to be a trainer and that's final!" My mother all but screeched at me. Her calm composure melted as fury washed over.

I clenched my fists as my eyes started to water. I can too be a trainer! I could be the best trainer in the world if my mother would let me! I could even be the champion! How dare she refuse my dream! How dare she! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!

"...I hate you..." My voice was barely above a whisper. My mother reeled back in shock as I turned on my heel and darted out of the kitchen. My thoughts crashed together like confused waves as I ran up the stairs to the second story of the house. I turned the corner as a door came into view. I shoved it open and then shut it just as quickly. I turned around and propped my back against the door.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I rubbed my fists into my vision until I saw spots. This wasn't happening! I felt myself sink onto the floor. I'm going to be the best trainer in the world! I pulled my knees up to my chest and felt something wet run down my cheeks. I hiccuped while I attempted to rub the liquid weakness away.

No, my mom's wrong! I'm going to be the best trainer in all of Kanto! I clambered onto my feet and made a b-line towards my closet. If my mother wasn't going to let me be a trainer, then I was going to be one by myself! I pushed the brown, sliding closet door open and reached my hands into the darkness. I yanked out a tan, one strapped backpack and tossed it towards my bed. I reached into the darkness and pulled out a pair of white shoes that had a red stripe down the side. I reached into the closet one last time and pulled out a teal tang top that had a black stripe on the bottom.

Satisfied with my choices I walked over to my drawers and shuffled through them, looking for a certain red skirt. Eventually my hands came upon the fabric and I pulled it out with a sharp tug. I glanced around for my jacket and found it laying on the floor a few feet away from me. I picked it up and threw it in the general direction of my bed. I searched around for my teal socks and found that I was already wearing them.

One mental face palm later I switched my clothes so that I was wearing everything I needed. I felt on top of my head, only to find I didn't grab my white, Premier ball hat. I eyed my room looking for the white hat, and found it sitting casually on the end of my bed. I scowled at my hat and snatched it away from the bed.

I pulled my hat's brim down onto my head and walked towards the window. I pulled the window halfway up before I heard a voice.

"Blue, can I come in?" I heard my mom hesitantly ask through the door. I froze. I looked around my room for a place to hide, eventually settling to hide under my bed. I dove for my hiding spot as the door cracked open. I froze under the bed as my mothers feet came in the room. "Blue?" My mother's voice was filled with worry. My mother walked over to the half open window, and I assume she looked outside. "Oh my god..." Her voice trailed off as I watched her legs shook.

My mother abruptly ran out of my room, but I dare not move yet. I heard her terror stricken voice outside calling my name. I crawled out from under my bed and darted to the corner of my room, where my PC remained dormant. I flipped it open and turned it on. The apple logo shining brightly.

My mothers voice was getting farther away. I needed to hurry.

I clicked onto Pokéchat and adjusted the settings so I wasn't being tracked. I typed quickly into the chat.

Blue176: Red, Green chat now!

I clicked send and minimized the chat. I unplugged my Laptop charger and shoved it into my backpack. My PC pinged.

Red9000: Whats up?

Blue176: Set your chat to private now! Delete these messages ASAP!

I grabbed my phone and set it on airplane mode.

GreenizAwesome: What do you want blue?

Blue176: Guys we might be leaving sooner then expected.

Red9000: Alright changed settings and deleted the messages...Why are we leaving two days early?

GreenizAwsome: sweet we get to leave early!

Blue176: No. Not sweet, just pack your things and head to the meeting place. No time to explain.

I grabbed my phone charger and stuffed it into my backpack. I also grabbed a pillow off of my bed and stuffed it on top of my electronics.

Red9000: What did you do now Green?

GreenizAwsome: I didnt do anything! Why do you always think im the one who did something?!

Red9000: Because you usually are the one who does something.

GreenizAwsome: No! You are usually the one who gets in trouble!

Red9000: No! You are!

GreenizAwsome: No!

Red9000: Yes you are!

GreenizAwsome: Shut up!

I growled at them and quickly typed into the chat.

Blue176: It would be nice if you guys packed sometime this year!

I logged off and shut down my computer. I slammed my fist onto my desk in frustration.

"Idiots." I then stuffed my computer into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I adjusted the strap so the weight was more bearable on my shoulder.

I looked over my room one more time. Did I forget anything?

I paused as my hand wrapped around my door knob. This might be the last time I see my room for a long time.

I clenched the door knob tighter and walked out of the room without looking back.

-


	2. Chapter 1

HACkEd

-

I tapped my foot in irritation as I waited for Red and Green to show up at our meeting place. Our meeting place was behind professor Oak's lab, between the fence that hugged the Professor's pokémon sanctuary and the tree line to the dense forest that surrounded pallet town.

"Blue!" I heard a voice holler. I turned around to see Red sporting his signature pokéball hat. He was carrying a tan backpack and was wearing jeans as well as a red shirt that had a white collar and black sleeves. His shoes were black with a red stripe running down the top.

I waved to him as he got closer to me. I saw Green was walking... No Green was strutting not far behind. Green's dirty blond hair was sticking up all over the place, as if he just got up, and he was wearing a completely black shirt and some dark purple pants that had three pockets too many. As he got closer I saw he also had a grey fanny pack on his hip.

Red and Green eventually were close enough that we could talk without screaming at each other.

"Yo, Blue! Everyone in town is practically upturning houses looking for you." Green explained. I smiled sheepishly.

"W-well anyway we have to leave..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"We? Why do we have to leave?" Green crossed his arms. "You're the one everyone is looking for, not me."

"Yah, but think about it. One kid runs away, who's to say that our parents won't stop us from becoming trainers." Red shrugged to himself.

"Anyway," I shook my head. "I have a plan on what we can do. First," I pointed to green as I opened my side back with my other hand. "Green you know Professor Oak's passcodes correct?"

"Uh..." Green paused and gave me a confused look. "Yah?" Green seemed to ask if this was the correct answer.

"What?! Half of my plan relied on you knowin' his passcodes!" I grabbed the hat on top of my hat and pulled it down harshly. "Gahh!" I started pacing back and forth. My mind switches between different ideas and problems. "Ok, ok.." I let out a small irritated breath and started searching through my tan side bag. "Lets see... Red you have your pokémon already right?" I shot him a hopeful glance.

"Yah, my parents got me a bulbasaur last night." Red pulled out a small pokéball. I gave him a confused look.

"Bulbasaur, I thought you wanted a Charmander?" I asked.

"Huh, yah I did, but my parents could only get a Bulbasaur. Charmanders are a lot harder to come by..." Red held the pokéball in his hands carefully, as if he was afraid to break it.

"Ok that changes things..." I looked up at the pokémon sanctuary gate. "Can your Bulbasaur use vine whip yet?" I questioned. Red shook his head to say 'no'. I snapped my fingers. "Ok... Green did you get your pokémon yet?" I pointed to Green.

"Ahh... No..." Green scratched the back of his head nervously. I let out a small grunt of disapproval.

"Maybe we can jump the fence?" Red suggested as he attached the pokéball to his belt.

"We can't to that! Oak has electric wire coverin' every inch of this pla-" I started to explain.

"Actually Gramps just has a normal fence. Electric currents cost a lot of money to run." Green interrupted. My eyes widened.

"How much does your grandfather make?" Red asked with a confused look. We didn't have time for this!

"Only se-" Green started. But I covered his mouth with my hand and told him to hush.

"We don't have time for fifty questions, I can already hear them comin' !" I hissed at them. I was lying, I knew they were looking for me on route 1, but that doesn't mean Red and Green had to know. "Come on." I motioned for them to follow as I walked up to the fence. I looked up and saw the top had barbed wire. I let out a sigh,

Then told Red to jump the fence.

"What, no!" Red pointed to Green. "You jump the fence!" Green put his hands on his hips.

"No way! I'm not risking my neck because Blue failed her mission!" Green pointed to the fence. "I'm not going to get all scratched up even if she did succeed! She is a failure!"

"Don't call Blue a failure!" Red defended.

"Well she is a failure! Fail, fail failure!" Green stuck out his tongue.

Red stomped his foot on the ground. "She is not a failure!"

"Idiots..." I grumbled as I clenched my fists. I felt the liquid weakness push against my eyes. "I'm not a failure..." I growled at them as they continued to bicker. I placed both of my hands on the fence. I followed up with putting one foot on the fence. I reached higher with my right hand, then placed my other foot on the fence. I was climbing up the fence.

I'm not a failure...

I had successfully climbed to the other side of the fence, with a slightly ripped shirt and scratches all over my legs and arms.

Red and Green were still arguing.

"Hey stupid!" I hollered to them. They both looked over at the same time. I chuckled slightly to myself.

"How did you get past the fence?" Red asked as he walked over to the fence. He put both of his hands on the fence as he looked around.

"Wait you actually climbed the fence? Your not a failure, you're just plain stupid!" Green looked around. I growled at him and spun on my heel. "Hey! You don't have a pokémon to protect yourself with!" Green reminded me as Red started to climb to fence.

"I'll be fine." I brushed off his warning as I walked towards the back door of professor Oak's lab. I pulled out my phone and clicked on an app. I then took a picture of the key pad.

One processing later I had the code to the key pad. I punched in the numbers with ease as I heard some yelping behind me. Red was at the barb wire. I placed my phone back into my bag.

I shook my head and walked through the white door.

-

Inside the lab, it seemed much bigger on the inside. Rows of strange steel machines lined the walls. The ceiling was higher then I expected it to be, with old, wooden fans peppering the ceiling. On the floor, everything was white tile, it was so clean it seemed to glow in the darkness. I walked towards the center of the room, as the floor turned into fancy carpet.

There was a small desk with a chair facing the wall, but there was a body laying on it. As I edged closer I saw it was a white haired man with a wrinkled lab coat. His mouth hung open slightly as the small sounds of sleep echoed around the room. Professor Oak was sleeping...

I saw three red, rectangular objects next to him, one of them was under his large hands.

Pokédexes...

I watched the professor carefully as I tip toed over to the desk. His breath was steady, and slow. I reached over slowly and plucked the two pokédexes away from Oak. I slipped them into my side bag.

I hesitated as I reached for the last pokédex. I looked around the room looking for a similar shaped object, but frowned when none was to be found.

I licked my suddenly dry lips as the tips of my fingers touched the edge of the pokédex. I pulled the pokédex ever so slowly away from the professor's hands.

Suddenly the professor yawned. I froze right in front of his face. My mind went a mile a minute as I thought of what could happen. I could get caught and sent to jail! I could die! Or worse, I could be grounded without my electronics!

I saw his eyes crack open ever so slowly.

I watched as his eyes looked at mine.

I was shaking in terror.

"Yo Blue? Are you in here?" I heard Green call into the room. I watched at professor Oak sat up while watching me intently.

I was caught.

Professor Oak stood up from his chair, as he looked down at me. The professor was two feet taller then me; and there was a dim light behind him.

My eyes darted to the right; where I got in from, and saw Red and Green watching. I looked back up towards the professor. He had turned his head to look where I glanced to.

I clenched my fists and looked down, avoiding the professor's gaze.

"Blue, what are you doing in here?" The professor asked with a confused voice. I stared intently at the floor.

"Uh.. Yo gramps, there you are!" I heard Green's shoes as he walked over to me. I heard another pair follow him. "We were... looking for you! We uh... Looked in and saw everything was dark, and..." Green motioned to me. I looked up slightly. "Blue... thought you were hurt, so she sorta uh..." Green trailed off and looked at my cut up legs and arms.

"Blue thought you were hurt, so she jumped the fence... You left the back door unlocked.." Red continued. I looked at them both in shock.

"Is that so?" I saw professor Oak cross his arms.

He wasn't buying it...

My eyes darted around as I thought of ideas. Ways to get around the professor, ways to run, ways to hac-

"How long was I out for?" The professor suddenly asked as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. I looked up at him in shock. This  
was my change.

"It's been a few days professor, my birthday was yesterday." I lied. "We got worried when you didn't show up to my party." I put my hand on my chest for emphasis.

"Wh- really?" The professor looked shocked.

He then let out a tired, old laugh. "I guess I should say up all night working on projects anymore." He looked around, then walked over to a switch on the wall. While he wasn't looking, I took the two pokédexes out of my side bag and placed them onto the desk. When the lights switched on I ran behind Red and Green. Green didn't even flinch, but Red tossed me a confused glance. He shook his head and looked back at professor Oak.

"Uh, excuse me professor. Can Blue and Green he there pokémon so we can start out journey?" Red asked all too politely.

"... Uh.. Yes, yes follow me." Professor Oak motioned for us to follow. "Also I have some rubbing alcohol for you cuts my dear." Oak chuckled to himself as he walked through a door.

On the other side of the door, was a single flat table that had a white cloth with two visible bumps underneath. The professor walked past the table and reached into one of the cabinets that adored the wall. He pulled out a small brown tainted bottle and a few cotton swabs.

"Alright, here is some rubbing alcohol. Next time lets not climb through chicken wire." Professor Oak chuckled to himself.

One coat of stinging rubbing alcohol on my arms and legs later we were standing in front of the table with two bumps under a white cloth.

Professor Oak had given all three of us our Pokédexes before and then gave us a few empty pokèballs. After that the professor walked up to the cloth and pinched it between his fingers.

With one swift movement, the cloth flew upwards into the air, revealing two pokèballs on the flat table.

The pokèballs then started rolling off of the table. Professor Oak didn't move an inch. With one panicked filled motion I dove for one of the balls.

The pokeball landed in my hand. But with a click, suddenly there was something cold and light on my back.

I felt the creature hop off my back, and jump onto the floor. I got to my knees and looked over it the creature.

Instead of a red, I saw blue. Rather then a long, thin tail with a flame on the end, I saw a short, thick tail with a curl.

I had inadvertently chosen a squirtle.

I silently cursed under my breath as I turned to see Green holding the charmander pokeball. I looked back at my new shelled companion with distaste. I wrapped my hands carefully around the squirtle's slightly soft shell and stood up. I studied the turtle with a scrutinizing gaze. The squirtle grabbed my arm with it's tiny fingers.

It was a notably small Pokémon that resembled a light blue turtle. It had large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet had three pointed digits that were slightly dull, and at the end of its short tail, it curled inward. Its body was encased by a shell that had brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. The pokemon seemed to study me also, but his gaze was more out of curiosity other then mine.

I scanned for abnormalities on the pokemon. Perhaps I could ask the professor for a charmander if I find something wrong. I told myself. I propped up the pokemon on my left arm and reached into my bag.

I pulled my sparkling new pokedex out of my side bag pocket and scanned the squirtle. Perhaps it isn't a squirtle? I hopelessly told myself.

"Squirtle. The tiny turtle pokemon." My pokedex told me with an emotionless, male voice that matched my mood. "After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Squirtle sprays foam from its mouth to fend off attackers." A click sounded as I shut my pokedex. I shoved it back into my bag with irritation.

I looked over to see Green holding his charmander upside down. The charmander then promptly whacked Green on the side of his face with it's tail.

"AH!" Green dropped the charmander and held his cheek in pain. I heard a laugh from Red. The charmander fell unceremoniously on it's back and let out a cry of pain. "That what you get you stupid charmander!" Green rubbed his cheek.

"Green! You should know better then to hold a pokemon like that!" The professor scolded as he placed his hands on his hips. Green flinched and stepped away.

"Sorry Gramps." Green mumbled and bowed slightly in respect.

"Ok that's wonderful, but we should get goin-"

I paused as my squirtle started squirming around in my arm. I looked at the charmander and noticed that it was watching the door. I looked at the door and noticed a shadow outside the window. I cursed a louder then I should have and placed the squirtle in my bag without retiring it to it's the pokeball.

"Blue, what's wrong?" Professor Oak questioned. His brow raising slightly.

"I- uh..." I glanced at Red and Green, then glared at the door. "I just can't wait to leave! So lets go!" I uncharacteristically grinned and motioned for Red and Green to follow. Professor Oak opened his mouth, then shut it when there was a knock at the door. The Professor shot  
me a suspicious glance and left the room.

"We need to go. Now." I told them and motioned towards a tainted window that was above a small table. "I'll break the window, then we can crawl through." I pulled out the Squirtle. "Uh... You need a name first... Uh...Bubbles." I pointed to the blue turtle to show it was it's name. "Bubbles hide inside your shell." The squirtle looked at me and paused. "Duck your head in." I attempted to imitate a squirtle retreating it's head in.

"Squirt?" The pokemon tilted it's head in confusion. I growled and placed it back it my bag. I turned to see Green returning his Charmander to it's pokeball.

"Return Charcoal." Green held up the pokeball and a red light shot out and absorbed the charmander. Charcoal? What a very 'Green' thing of him. I paused and looked at my squirtle. Then again it is still better then 'Bubbles' I bit the inside of my cheek. I paused and shook my head.

"Ok, find me an object that can break a window." I jerked a thumb towards the tainted window.

Green crossed his arms and Red complied. I growled at Green and started looking around the room.

"How about this?" Asked Red. I turned to see him holding a grey pokeball with two dents on the top. A heavy ball.

"Perfect!" I snatched the heavy ball from Red and threw it at window without hesitation. The ball then promptly shattered the glass and landed outside. "Alright, outside!" I pointed towards the window as I edged towards the entrance of the room. I peaked around the corner to see professor Oak standing at the door. His arms crossed as he tapped one foot.

I turned around to see Red had successfully climbed through the window, and Green was busy scooting through. I paused and looked around the white room. When I saw nothing that could be of use on a journey, I rushed over to where Green was squeezing through and climbed onto the table. I pushed Green the rest of the way out with ease and followed him out the broken window.

Outside, Red pulled me up from my feet and I brushed myself off.


	3. Chapter 2

Green was huffing in annoyance as he peaked past the corner that hid us from the wandering eye of any passerby.

"Great, we have the entire town looking for us. What now genius?" Green crossed his arms.

I looked around where we were. We were surrounded by three white walls that had seen better days. Near the ground there was the window that we crawled through and the missing grass seemed to had ran away from our hiding spot. I looked around and spotted the heavy ball not three feet away from me. I walked over to the ball and picked it up. Was there perhaps a pokemon in it? A heavy ball indicated a heavy pokemon. So perhaps it was an onix, or a even a dragonite!

I threw the ball upwards and told whatever pokemon was in the ball to come out. With a flash of surprising red light, a pokemon appeared before me. I did a double take...I hadn't seen this pokemon before. It was a short, bipedal pokemon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs had a thick, fur-like covering resembling bell bottom pants ... Or it was a skirt. The most notable feature was a pair of large black jaws sprouting from the back of its head. The jaws had an oval yellow spot on the top surface and containd ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. It had red eyes and two black ear-like extensions on either side of its head.

"Whoa, what pokemon is that?" I heard Red ask in awe.

"I don't know..." I reached into my bag to retrieve my pokedex, but was stopped when my squirtle pulled out my red device for me. I blinked and surprise, then took the electronic. A small thank you may have been uttered under my breath.

I pulled up my pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"Error. Pokemon unknown." The pokedex blatantly told us. I paused.

"Wait, what?" I scanned the pokemon again.

"Error. Pokemon Unknown." The message repeated. I stepped back in confusion.

"No. A pokemon can't be unknown." I told Red and Green. "All pokemon have been discovered." I scanned the pokemon a third time. The message only repeated.

"Well Gramps does research pokemon. What if this is a new pokemon he is researching?" Green suggested with an attempt to look bored. Although he was clearly curious. Red's eyes seemed to sparkle in contrast.

"What are you going to name her?" Asked Red. I raised an eyebrow.

"Her?" I questioned. My eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yeah, she is obviously a girl. Look at the way she carries herself." Red pointed to the pokemon. "She is sorta proper and such."

I looked at... 'Her' with a scrutinizing gaze. The pokemon turned to look at me with the same look. I didn't understand what Red saw. A pokemon is a pokemon.

"Say your name." I commanded. The pokemon crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. I blinked. "Say your name." I repeated a little more forceful. The pokemon stuck out her tounge. I huffed and walked towards the pokemon.

"Squirtle squirt!" Bubbles hopped out of my bag and landed in front of me. Effectively blocking me from walking towards the pokemon.

"Move Bubbles." I told the pokemon.

"Squirtle!" Bubbles shook his tiny head and put out it's arms.

I stepped over the squirtle, much to it's protest, and walked up to the strange pokemon. I kelt down to be eye to eye with the pokemon and looked it in the eyes.

"Will you lis-" Before I could finish the pokemon jumped up towards me. It's jaw bent unnaturally forward. I could see every single tooth right in front of my face. I instinctively raised my arms as time seemed to slow down. I felt the pokemon's jaw slowly start to close around my arm. Shock entered my system as I attempted to curl up to protect my body.

Suddenly something blue slammed into the strange pokemon's side before a thought could form in my head. The pokemon and the blur slammed into the lab wall. I scrambled backwards as I looked down at my arm. There were four rather deep wounds from the creature's teeth. I blinked rapidly as I looked around for the heavy ball. I saw Red run up to me, and Green had thrown his charmander out into the fray. The pokemon that had saved me from losing my arm was my squirtle. I looked back down at my arm, then back to my pokemon.

He saved me.

"Blue! Are you alright?!" Red hesitated to touch me. I shook my head.

I could of lost my arm.

"W-where is the Ball?" My voice shaky. Red looked around and then ran to retrieve where I had dropped it when the pokemon attacked me. When Red returned I had him help me stand on my wobbling legs.

"Here." Red pushed the ball into my hands and then took out his own pokeball. He looked at it thoughtfully, then placed it back onto his belt.

I paid him no never mind as I watched the battle in front of us. The strange pokemon attempting to bite Green's charmander with her jaws. I jerked the heavy ball in front of me, much to my arm's annoyance.

"Return!" A red beam shot out of the heavy ball, but the Mawile jumped up right before it was about I hit her. I clenched my fist in frustration.

"Bubbles! Use tackle!" I commanded my pokemon quickly. The squirtle looked at my arm in worry, but he obeyed. Bubbles darted up to the strange pokemon and slammed into her side.

"Mawile!" The pokemon roared in anger. I got your name now! The newly dubbed 'Mawile' spun and smacked Bubbles with her jaw faster then I could process. Bubbles flew back into a wall, a the sound of something cracking echoed throughout the small fighting area. Bubbles then fell onto his shell. The mawile stomped towards him, the pokemon's back turned.

"Bubbles!" I panicked and looked at the heavy ball in my hand.

"Charcoal, Tackle!" Green's charmander then seemingly came out of nowhere and slamed into the mawile, sending her into the dirt.

"Return Mawile!" A red beam shot out from the ball and absorbed the Mawile before she could stand.

And like that. The pokemon was gone. An eerie silence consumed the area like a fog. I looked around and noted that Red was shaking slightly. Green was grinning wickedly, but then he looked at me. He then visibly winced. I was about to look at my arm when a thought popped into my head.

Bubbles... Where is Bubbles? I jerked to where my turtle still laid on the ground, belly up.

I darted towards my squirtle in fright. I lifted him up and looked at him. I placed my uninjured arm's index and middle finger on Bubbles neck.

Ba bump.

Ba bump.

My shoulders relaxed instantly. I turned Bubbles around to look at his shell, and noticed a large crack running down the middle. I placed my hand on his shell, then looked at my arm to see it was was dripping red liquid. I clenched my fist and looked away from my arm.

My first battle, and I screwed up.

I used my good arm to pick my squirtle. I looked away from Red and Green.

I failed.

My gaze fell on the large crack running down my squrtle's shell.

I don't deserve to be a trainer.

My fists clenched as I held my pokemon close to my chest.

I failed.

I felt something wet run down my cheeks.

I failed.

I collapsed onto my knees as more of the liquid followed.

I failed.

My bloody arm wrapped around my pokemon along with my uninjured one.

I fail-

Before I could finish the sentence something touched my shoulder. I jerked my head up to see Red looking down at me. I held my pokemon with my good hand, my injured one falling to my side uselessly and I gritted my teeth while I stood up.

"I know I failed." I refused to meet Red's gaze, instead I noticed that the ground was rather interesting. I bit my lip as my eyes wandered over to where I had dropped the heavy ball. I squeezed my eyes shut as the liquid started to build up. "I should've listened to my mo-"

"Oh will you stop it." I looked up to see Green crossing his arms. "Next thing you're going to say is that you're going to give away your phone." Green threw up his arms. "Come on, one loss and you're crying. You're going to lose a lot, so might as well get used to it now." Green then looked away. "You know more about pokemon then me and Red combined." Green paused. "But I don't even need to include Red, everyone knows more then him."

"Hey!" Red snapped. I chuckled as I rubbed tears from my eyes.

"Besides, that's the only reason I'm keeping you around." Green cracked a small smile. "Red is just for comic relief."

"Hey!" Red fumed. "Stop it!" Green stuck out his tongue. Red scowled.

"Alright ladies, fine. I guess I'll let you hang around me for when I take over the world." I smiled at them. Green and Red both scowled at me, at the same time. "Come on, let's go." I motioned for them to follow as I walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

I pulled on the fabric that wrapped around my arm. Apparently Green had thought someone would have gotten hurt on route 1 so he packed a bunch of medical supplies. Well he didn't say he was packed a bunch of supplies, he just pulled out some wraps and told me to fix my arm. I had also used the wraps on Bubbles to keep the crack on his shell from getting any larger. We were currently at the edge of town, right behind May's old house. Me and May used to play back here when we were little. We played so much that we memorized every inch of the place. Now only dirt and dead grass remained from our endeavors.

"Squrt..." Bubbles yawned as he nestled into the crook of my injured arm. My face hardened slightly.

"Ok, so everyone in town has probably called the police by now." I sketched the outline of a police car into the dirt with a stick. "And the are most likely waiting on route 1 for us." I make a rough drawing of route one using my memories. "So instead of going through route 1, I'm thinking we go completely around the route itself." I make four stick figures, one that was small and with a shell, another with my hat, some other one with red's hat, and lastly one with overly large hair.

"My hair is not that big!" Green used his own stick to erase his hair, and put in much neater and less spiky hair. "And your head is much bigger then that." Green erased my stick figure's head and replaced it with one bigger then the police car.

"No!" I erased my head and replaced it with a smaller one. I then reached over and erased Green completely, then I replaced him with a stick figure who's head was larger then the route, then added even larger hair. "This is much more accurate for you." I sniped at him. Green glared at me with an intense burning hatred. I laughed at his attempt to look threatening.

"Uh guys, I think we should get going." Red then used his stick to erase everything on the ground. Green stood up and folded his arms.

"Right, right." I shook my head in agreement and stood up. I brushed the dirt off of my legs and adjusted the strap on my shoulder. I winced slightly as Bubbles moved around slightly in his sleep. Red seemed to take notice.

"Why don't your put your squirtle in his pokeball?" Red asked while Green eyed my wrapped arm.

"Studies show that pokemon preform better the more amount of time they are out of the pokeball." I looked down as Bubble's shell.

"Really?" Red seemed to reach subconsciously for his belt. I nodded.

"Will you both stop talking!" Green suddenly hissed. I looked at him owlishly. Green was looking in the distance. I followed his gaze, and saw a horrifying sight.

The police were coming towards the house.

I stepped back. "Guys, get in the house." I looked back at the old wooden home. I ran for the back porch. I held my squirtle tighter.

Age had eaten away at the redwood porch. A backdoor hung open, beckoning me in a panic. I obeyed it's call and jumped into the doorway.

Inside the house was a ghost of it's former self. The usual table that sat in the kitchen had fallen over, one of it's legs snapped at one point it seemed. The cabinets were all flung open, but only dust remained inside. I looked behind me to see Red holding his pokeball in his hand. Green was even closer then normal, his arms no longer crossed, but wavering over his pokeball on his belt.

I walked further inside. I went past the rotting kitchen and into the living room. The carpet remained, but it was worse for wear. The small T.V's screen flickered, coating the room in an unsteady light. The couch had many holes, seemingly from age, or something eating through the couch itself. The room gave off a pungent smell. I coughed lightly at the stale air.

I gulped slightly and slowed my pace. I hugged my pokemon a little tighter. I walked up to one of the windows and attempted to look out of it, but a coat of grime blocked my view. I didn't want to disturb anything, in case the entire house was held up by the filth itself.

"we need to hide." My voice steady, yet I could tell from Red and Green's posture that they knew I was scared.

"i hope you don't expect me to hide in a drawer." Green whispered. He seemed to look around the room.

"should we go upstairs?" Red asked with the same tone as Green. I looked around the room and spotted the stairs still in the corner of the room. I nodded to him.

"Squirtle?" Bubbles asked. I looked down to see my pokemon had awoken. I placed my finger to my lips. Bubbles then hopped out of my arms and landed on the floor. I felt exposed. "squirtle..." Bubbles whispered.

I gulped as I headed towards the stairs. I placed my first foot on the step, the stair groaned in response. I licked my lips. I placed my foot on the next step. The step hissed. I froze. I gulped, then put the rest of my weight on the step. I repeated with the third and the fourth, eventually settling on the fact that the police could be right outside.

That idea got me to start moving faster. My injured hand slid over the dusty hand rail. My feet walked up the steps with relative ease now.

Next thing I knew there was a large crack, suddenly there wasn't ground underneath me. My injured arm gripped onto the hand rail. My body flung to the side and then slammed into a wall. Then suddenly I wasn't holding onto the hand rail anymore. I grabbed open air as darkness surrounded me. My back collided into something hard and I cried out. Dust flew up into the air, surrounding me.

"BLUE!" I heard a voice, I wasn't sure if it was Red or Green's.

"SQUIRTLE-SQUIRT!" I heard Bubble's cry out. I coughed in response.

"BLUE!" Another voice called out into the darkness. I coughed as I attempted to swat away the dust. I sat up, still coughing up a storm. I felt something cold touch my shoulder. I let out scream and swatted at whatever was touching me.

"BLUE!" This time Red and Green's voice sounded in unison, along with a rather loud mimic from my squirtle. I looked at what touched me.

It was a manikin.

I backed away, my hand holding my heart. I was panting heavily.

May's parents didn't have a manikin...

I dared not blink at the object.

"g-guys..." My voice was scratchy from my coughing fit.

"Blue! Are You OK?" That was clearly Red's voice.

"I-I'm... Fine..." I hesitated to look, but I removed my gaze from the creepy manikin and looked up to where I had fallen in. The only source of light being from above. A cloud of dust had floated above me and the manikin, and was blocking me from seeing anyone above.

"Why did you scream so loudly?" Green asked. Of course that's what he asked. I looked back down at the manikin to see it had moved closer. I froze.

"G-Guys...There is a manikin... It's getting closer to m-" Before I could finish I saw the manikin's arm jerk upwards. I let out another scream. "GAHH! IT MOVED! IT F- MOVED!" I backed up into a wall.

"WHAT?!" Suprisingly Green yelled. The manikin moved it's other arm.

"GAHH IT MOVED! IT MOVED! IT MOVED!" I tried to move back more, but the wall forbid me from doing so. "IT'S GOIN' TO KILL ME!"

"HIT IT!" Green yelled to me. I kicked out my foot and hit the manikin. My foot went right on through.

"GAH! I CAN'T TOUCH IT!" The manikin's hand then touched my shoulder. I let out a high pitched scream as I crumpled onto the ground. My entire body shaking.

I heard laughing.

"Haunt-Haunt-Haunter..." A pokemon, A haunter most likely...

My eye twitched.

If that was how the pokemon was going to be then I'll play along.

I continued to shake and convulse, but it was forced beyond belief. I curled myself into a ball as I continued to shake.

"BLUE!" Red's voice called down.

"BLUE! IF YOU DIE, I'LL KILL YOU." Green seemed to be angry, but it was clear he was frightened beyond all belief.

I heard something tumble down the stairs.

"Squirt!"

"HAUNTER HAUNT-HAUNT-HAUNTER" The haunter laughed at my squirtle's misfortune. I looked at the pokemon to make sure it was indeed a haunter and not a weird cosplaying human. Indeed it's purple, gaseous body floated there laughing. It had a round head with a pair of disembodied hands. Each hand had three pointed fingers, almost like claws. Its head was flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side, and its eyes were large and triangular with small pupils. The gases that composed its head curved down to form several pointed teeth framing a pink mouth and a long tongue. Its body tapered into a jagged tail that seemed to be they way the pokemon floated in midair. When the haunter turned to look at me, I looked ahead of me.

I tried not to focus on anything when the haunter floated in front of my vision. I heard two pairs of footsteps follow my squirtle.

"Haunt?" The haunter waved a claw in front of my head. I tried not to even blink. This will teach that haunter to mess with me! The pokemon got unnaturally close to me.

It suddenly got ridiculously cold. The haunter seemed to notice too, because next thing I knew the haunter flew out of the room.

I blinked.

Wait...

Before I could think the haunter appeared suddenly in front of me. The sudden action causing me to jump back in shock.

"WHAT TH-" My head hit something. I turned slowly to see another manikin, it's arms outstretched. I covered my mouth to hold in a scream as I back away. I went right through the haunter behind me. I suddenly felt ridiculously cold.

I felt tired.

I shook my head as I stood up. I looked up to see the manikin move closer. I blinked slowly.

Were they doing this again?

I rubbed where the back of my head hit the manikin...

I froze.

I couldn't touch the manikin before, and now I could?

I felt a headache coming on.

"Can you stop it?" I growled at the haunter. I hunched over as I felt my legs shake. The haunter looked at me blankly.

"Blue?" I heard a muffled voice ask past the wall.

"Guys?" Turned at the wall. The manikin touched my shoulder. I pushed it away. "Stop it!"

"Blue! Are you ok?" I couldn't tell who was talking.

"Squirtle squirtle!" I heard Bubbles bang onto the wall..

"I'm fine... I'm just..." I yawned. "Really tired."

"Yo! Stay awake stupid!" Green seemed to start banging on the wall.

"Why?" I heard Red ask.

"Because there are haunter in there. If she falls asleep, she won't be waking up." Green explained. "Go Charcoal. Use tackle on the wall!" I heard a bang as the wall vibrated. I stopped myself from yawning again.

I felt something lick my arm.

"GAH IT LICKED ME!" I waved my arm around as if something bit me. I blinked then reached into my bag and pulled out my pokedex. I aimed it at the haunter and scanned it.

"By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise." My pokedex seemed to cheerfully explain. I blinked and pushed my pokedex back into my bag slowly.

I felt it lick my face.

"STOP IT!" I told the pokemon as I stepped away from it. I ran into the manikin. It's arms suddenly wrapped around me, holding me in place. I grunted and attempted to kick the manikin. "STOP!"

"Bulbasaur use tackle!" I heard Red's muffled voice command. Suddenly the wall seemed to collapse on itself.

"Bubbles! Use tackle on the manikin!" Out of the rubble and dust, my pokemon slammed into the manikin, sending it's torso flying into the wall. With no body, the arms that were holding me fell.

"Squirtle!" My pokemon ran and jumped into my arms. He nuzzled the crook of my neck as he tried to hug me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Let's get out of this place." I turned on my heel and faced the haunter.

"Bubbles use bubble!" I pointed to the haunter.

That is going to get old quick.

My pokemon reared back his head and opened his mouth and let out...Air...I sighed.

"It was worth a try." I ran and scooped up my pokemon. "Run!" Red blinked and grabbed his pokemon in his hands. Green just returned his and followed me.

I turned a sharp right, looking for the exit. I glanced back to make sure Red and Green were indeed following me.

I pushed off of a wall using my bad arm to turn quickly. I hissed through my teeth. I saw the living room. I ran past the flickering T.V and past the kitchen. I made a sharp right, nearly falling, and jumped through the door. I banged my shoulder on the doorknob, but I made it though.

I panted as I watched Green dive through the door with Red closely following suit. I watched as the haunter stopped at the door. It watched me intently. I grinned.

"Well I nearly lost my soul, how has your day been?" I asked Green as he walked over.

"Oh you know, saving your butt. The usual." Green sighed.

"Actually, I was saved by Bubbles here. Not you." I patted my squirtle's head.

"I thought Flower here saved you by busting down the wall." Red held up his bulbasaur.

'Flower' was a small, quadruped bulbasaur with bluish-green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each ended with three sharp claws. Its eyes had red irises, while the outsides and pupils were white. The bulbasaur had a pair of small, pointed teeth visible when its mouth was opened to smile at me. It had a small green bulb on its back.

Well Flower was defiantly better then Bubbles, but was kinda generic if you asked me.

"Nope. Bubbles saved me all by himself." I brushed off any further argument by jerking my thumb towards forest that surrounded Pallet town. "Besides, we should get going before nightfall." Bubbles nodded in agreement and sat in my arm comfortably, his round head laying on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4

I rested my chin on the top of my squirtle's head as I let out a sigh.

"None of you thought to bring food?" I asked while my stomach growled at me.

"It's not my fault you wanted to run away." Green snapped. I heard his own stomach copy my own.

"Will you both be quiet?" Red placed his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry, tired, and for some reason I have a massive headache." Red's bulbasaur nuzzled his trainer sorrowfully. Red reached down to pet Flower.

We had entered the forest some time ago. We decided to follow along the edge of route 1 to make sure we didn't get lost. Soon night fell, and we started to get hungry. Turns out no one thought to bring food. Now everyone was irritable and hungry. Especially Red. Turns out he can be vary cranky when he is tired. Of course so was I, but I had a very good reason.

"Well I almost lost my soul!" I snapped at him. I felt my squirtle look up at me. "I could have been an husk, but no, heaven forbid you have a tiny headache." I rubbed my forehead. "Great, now I'm getting a headache."

"Oh will you two stop bickering." Green huffed as he crossed his arms. "If you guys are so hungry, then go to sleep." Green crossed his legs. "I'll keep watch for a while. Then I'll wake up Red, then Red will wake up Blue." Green pulled his pokeball off of his belt and released his charmander.

I sighed and sat my squirtle to the side of me. I sat my bag down and started shifting through it. I pulled out my pillow and sat it on the ground. I bit my lip, then reached for my phone. I touched the screen, then turned off airplane mode.

*You have "54" New text messages and 17 voice mails.* My phone's screen immediately sung to me. I quickly shut off the volume sheepishly when Green glared at me, and started shifting through the messages.

From: Mom

Blue, where are you? Answer my phone calls Now.

From: Mom

Blue answer my calls.

From: Mom

Blue come home now!

From: Mom

Blue, please come home.

From: Mom

Blue, Please call me.

From: Mom

Blue. Please.

From: Mom

Please. I'm scared for you. Please call me.

From: Mom

I'll let you be a pokemon trainer. Please. Text me back.

From: Mom

I'll get you five charmanders. Please.

From: Mom

Please.

From: Mom

I love you. Please come home.

I stared at the screen in silence. I looked down and turned my phone onto airplane mode. I then turned my phone off completely and sat it next to me. I pulled my knees towards my chest as my thoughts threatened to impale me.

"Squirtle-Squirt?" Bubbles placed his hand on my leg and patted it softly. I smiled softly.

"I'm fine... I'm just worried I made the wrong decision by running away..." I looked up and saw the trees above. "I could still go back...But I would be in big trouble..." I told Bubbles.

"Squirtle..." Bubbles walked up to me and patted my back. I sighed.

"I know it's my decision... But what if I make the wrong one? What if none of this should of happened?" I motioned to Green and Red. "I try to act strong, but..." I looked down.

"Squirtle squirtle." Bubbles reassured me with a smile. I looked at him. I blinked a few times before I reached for my pillow. I looked at Red sleeping in a black sleeping bag. Soft snores could be heard coming from him. His hat laid on his bulbasaur's head a few inches away while his backpack laid under Flower as a makeshift bed. I looked over at Green to see him watching the ground. His charmander was attempting to climb a tree, but only got half way up the trunk before he slid back onto the ground. I paused as I studied Green. Something was off.

Did he hear my conversation?

I reeled back in shock. I studied the ground in embarrassment.

No. He didn't hear me. He was busy trying to stay awake!

I sighed and laid onto my pillow. I curled slightly as I attempted to sleep through my embarrassment. I remained still, but I bit my lip as thoughts crumbled through my head. I huffed and turned over.

I felt something small poke me in the side. I snuggled into my pillow tighter. Suddenly something crawled onto my head and laid down. I blinked as Bubbles laid on my head. I sighed in defeat and hugged my pillow closer.

I couldn't help but relax.

I was walking.

I didn't know why I was walking, but it didn't matter. If I stopped I would fail. I couldn't fail. The grass around me sprouted and disappeared in and out of the ground. It didn't matter because I had to keep moving.

I looked around and saw May waving to me. I waved to her, but continued walking. I felt happy. Everything was good.

Suddenly I was in my kitchen back home. My mother sat across from me, a strange man sat next to her who wore a suit and tie. A man I had met once before.

"You can't be serious." The man looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze. "This is not my daughter." The man sneered. "I have never even met you before!"

"But she is! Look at her! She even has your eyes!" My mother pointed out. I reached up to touch my eyes. "You had a one night stand with me years ago. You're the father. I even had a blood test taken."

"I don't believe you." My 'father' backed away from my Mom as if she was poison. My mother turned and handed him a few papers. He read over them, his eyes widened ever so slightly. "No. This is wrong, she is not my child. My children are at home with my wife. My child is not some one night stand baby. My child is not a Failure!"

The world around me cracked, then shattered into a million pieces.

I was falling down. Glass echoed the word Failure around me. The glass formed into a million mouths, chanting, singing, mocking me with the word.

I landed on my back and gasped. I shot up. I heard something cry out in shock. I looked down to see Bubbles on the back of his wrapped shell. I lifted him up and sat him on his feet.

"Sorry.." I mumbled. I looked around and yawned. The memory of my dream crumbling away. "Where's Red and Green?" Bubbles looked around, then shrugged. "Hm." I grabbed my phone and pillow and placed them into my bag. I picked up my bag and hung it over my shoulder. "Lets go find them then."

I walked to were I last saw Green hanging out and glanced around. Nothing but the occasional rustling of the grass was notable. I frowned slightly. I looked up at the sky through the treeline. Only the sun greeted me.

What time is it?

I reached for my phone and turned it on.

It was 4:53 pm...

"Squirtle-Squirt!" I heard my pokemon beckon me. I turned around to see my pokemon holding a hat. I walked up to my pokemon and studied the hat.

"Whats Red's hat doing here?" I looked around. "Red never goes anywhere without his hat..." I bit the inside of my lip. "I'm sure they're fine..." I looked around. I settled on following my wandering squirtle.

Eventually we came onto a small clearing with a river running through the middle. I walked into the clearing, hoping for a sign. I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"RED! GREEN!" I called out. I followed my squirtle as he explored the clearing. I sighed as no one responded to my call. "I swear if you guys die, I'll kill you." I clutched onto Red's hat tighter.

I heard some talking not far away. I blinked and followed the noise. As I got closer my nerves started to become fray. I looked behind and relaxed when my squirtle was following me. I let out a sigh.

"I still think we shouldn't have left Blue alone." I heard a familiar voice.

"You saw her sleeping. Do you really want to wake her up during a one of those dreams?" an all to obvious Green asked.

"those jerks..." I whispered to myself.

"Well, no... But what if a wild pokemon attacks her?" Red questioned. I tip-toed behind a nearby bush and peeked over. I saw Red, Green, and Flower out of her pokeball. They were walking on route 1 too casually.

"I think her squirtle can handle a rattata or two." Green explained a roll of his eyes.

"But her squirtle is injured." Red exclamed. Flower suddenly ran into the grass, then a loud squeak could be heard. Flower then came back out with a fainted rattata held in her vines.

When did Flower learn Vine whip?

"Good job Flower!" Red bent down and patted Flower on her head. Red then took the rattata from Flower and sat it down in the grass. "We need to train up as much as we can before we reach the forest." Red stood back up as the duo then walked through the grass.

"She will be fine." Green brushed off Red's worry. "We will bring her back breakfast and she will be fine."

"She's going to be angry." Red told Green. "If she finds out, this was your idea, not mine."

"Oh whatever." Green flicked his hand. "She shouldn't have spent the night wandering around camp. Then she wouldn't be so tired."

Wait...What?

I walked behind the treeline and followed them.

"Well perhaps she couldn't sleep?" Red suggested with a small shrug.

"It doesn't matter anyway, What does matter is getting to Viridian City before Blue wakes up." Green stated plainly. "Then we won't have to deal with all of her drama." Green waved his hands dramaticly. "Oh no, I almost lost my soul...OOoOO" Green chuckled to himself. Then paused. "maybe that wasn't the best example, but you get my point."

"Can we stop talking about Blue?" Red pleaded.

"Ug, fine you baby." Green crossed his arms.

"I'm not a baby!" Red complained. "You are spoiled!"

"No I'm not! You just can't handle being around someone so much awesomer then you."

I swear I heard my squritle face palm for me. After that the insults only degraded.

"Big nose!" Red countered.

"Flat face!" Green spat.

"Ugly!"

"Stupid!"

"Brat!"

"Fail!"

Then Red stuck out his tongue. This led to Green pulling his bottom eye lid down and sticking out his tongue. Red countered with pulling his ears out and mimicking a zombie face. Green went cross eyed and puffed out his cheeks.

Silence filled the air as they watched each other with stone faces. I held my breath. Not because I was scared they would start fighting, but because they looked just plain ridiculous.

Then they broke out in laughter. I covered my mouth to stop myself from joining them.

Soon the laughter died down, and I felt the tidbits of an idea forming.

I would get to Viridian City before them and freak them out. I would act mad at first, then I would mess with them.

I backed away from the treeline that was hiding me and continued forward. I felt something poke my leg and I looked down. I saw my squirtle put up his fists and mimic a few punches, then he somehow changed his face to look like Red's bulbasaur's face.

"Oh, Yes you can go ahead like Flower did and train by yourself if you want." I paused. "Only fight Rattatas though." I told him.

"Squirtle!?" My pokemon crossed his arms and pouted.

"Because I said so!" I frowned at him.

"Squirtle...Squirt...Squirtle..." Bubbles grumbled to himself.

"I heard that." I told him. Bubbles snorted lightly and wandered ahead. I shook my head slightly.


	6. Chapter 5

I jumped back when something nipped at my leg.

"Bubbles!" I called for my pokemon. The squirtle then jumped out of the grass and dove where my feet were. One screech later and Bubbles handed me a rattata. I nodded a thanks to Bubbles and sat the rattata in the grass. I continued walking forward. Me and Bubbles gave up hiding in the treeline long ago. We figured treading through the tall grass would be better then strolling on the pathway out in the open. At least in the grass I could duck if I saw the police, or, even worse, Red and Green.

Me and Bubbles developed a small routine during are trudging. Bubbles would stay ahead and train on his own, while I would attempt to catch up. On occasion a pokemon would try to nip at me, so I would send my pokemon on the rattata and it would be over in less then five seconds.

What level is my pokemon?

I pulled my pokedex out of my side bag and pulled up my Party information.

Species: Squirtle

Nickname: Bubbles

Nature: Mild

Level: 6

Moves:

Tackle

Tail whip

I studied this information, then closed my pokedex.

My pokemon is a mild nature?

"Bubbles, can you come here a second?" I called out. I heard a squeak and then my pokemon appears with another rattata in hand. I accepted the rattata from Bubbles and and it in the grass. I bent down and picked up my pokemon. I noted to keep my hands away from his wrappings.

"Squirt?" My pokemon asked. I then turned my pokemon upside down suddenly. My pokemon panicked by waving his arms, but calmed down and watched me with confusion. Bubbles didn't attempt to hit me with his tail like what happened with Green's charmander. I blinked in surprise and sat my pokemon on the ground.

"Nothing, I was just making sure your bandages were alright." I lied with a shrug. My pokemon rolled his eyes, but remained at my side instead of darting off into the grass. I stood on my tip-toes and peered into the horizon. "OK, I can make out the edge of Viridian City so we are getting close." I told my pokemon. "So lets take a break from battling and walk on the path for a while." I motioned for my pokemon to follow.

I noted how barren the path was, but I thought nothing of it.

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirt?" My pokemon asked while he looked around casually.

"I think we should first go to the pokemon center and get your shell looked at. I think we should also get my arm examined to make sure is doesn't it gets infected." I raised my wrapped arm casually.

"Squirtle...Squirt.." My pokemon looked down, guilt written in his face. I frowned slightly, but attempted to seem alright.

"It's not your fault I got hurt..." I gave him a half halfhearted smile. Memories of my text messages popped in my head, I swatted them away. "If you weren't there, then I would of lost my arm completely." I blinked as that idea settled in. "Me, without an arm at all..." My shoulders drooped at the idea. I shook my head. "H-Hey!" I piped up. My squirtle turned to look at me with a regretful expression. "Come here!" I scooped up my pokemon and cradled him. "There is no need to be sad." I grinned and rubbed his belly.

"Squirt-Squirtle!" My pokemon laughed. I smiled.

"See? Everything is fine," I paused and looked ahead. In the pathway was a small pidgey covered in down. "How about we get a new partner?" I asked. Bubbles blinked in surprise and followed my gaze. I saw his face switch from confusion, to something I couldn't figure out. My pokemon wiggled out of my hands and jumped onto the ground.

"Squirt?" My pokemon pointed the the oblivious pidgey.

"What? You can't battle Red's bulbasaur! I know they are going to challenge me soon, so I might as well be prepared." I placed my hand over my heart. "I'm only looking out for your well being." My squirtle shot me with an angry glare. "It's true!" I defended myself. Bubbles sighed and looked away. He then walked towards the pidgey and got into a fighting stance.

"Squirtle Squirt!" My pokemon yelled at the pidgey. The pokemon in question resembled a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It had primarily brown with a lighter throat and belly. Both its feet and beak were a pinkish-gray color. It had black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. Instead of normal pokemon feathers, the pidgey was coated in down instead. The pidgey looked up at my squirtle with a curious gaze. It studied my pokemon for a few seconds, then took up it's own battle stance.

"Pid!" The pokemon squawked before it ran at my squirtle, beak open.

"Dodge it!" My pokemon jumped over the pidgey and landed behind it with a small thud. The pokemon continued running straight for me. "Tackle!" My squirtle ran on all fours and slammed into the pidgey's side before it could reach me. The pidgey squawked and clawed at my squirtle's face. "Get back!" I told my pokemon before I could even process what was happening. My pokemon attempted to jump back, but the pidgey successfully dug it's tiny claws into my pokemon's face.

"Squirt!" My pokemon ducked it's limbs into it's shell. The pidgey took this chance to peck at where Bubble's head disappeared to.

"Gah! Get it away from inside your shell!" I jerked my arm. Without warning, a stream of water flew the pokemon, sending it a far ways away. My panicked face slowly turned into that of pure joy. "Bubbles learned Water Gun." I jumped up for joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" My voice cracked. I coughed in response.

"Piiii!" The pidgey screeched

"Squirt!" My pokemon reminded me.

"Oh, Yeah, the catching part." I dug into my side bag and pulled out a pokeball.

I let out a small sigh. My hands were shaking. I stepped back and reared my hand. Everything slowed to a crawl as I started throwing. I felt every inch of the pokeball right before I released it at the pidgey.

"Pokeball Go!" I hollered out. The ball resumed to current speed, making a b-line at the pidgey.

It missed and landed in a bush. My voice crackled. "Wha-" I blinked as the pidgey watched me and tilted it's head. I felt my face redden. "Oh Come ON! That was a perfect throw!" I stomped on the ground and reached under my hat to pull at my hair.

"Squirtle..." My pokemon motioned towards the sorely confused pidgey.

"But that was a perfect throw! I rehearsed it like a million times!" I complained to Bubbles.

"Squuirtle." Bubbles motioned towards the pidgey again. By this time the pidgey had turned around and started cawing. This snapped me out of my fit quickly.

"Right, Right..." I grumbled some choice words and grabbed another pokeball. This time I just chucked the pokeball at the pokemon without a second thought. To my surprise the pokeball slammed into the pokemon's body, causing it's cawing to end with a painful squawk. I blinked as the pokeball fell onto the ground and shake,

1.

2...

3...

Click

"Oh COME ON!" I raise a fist to the sky. "That is NO FAIR... Wait I caught the pidgey?" I blinked. "Uh.." I stepped back. "What? But I watched so many videos on catching pokemon! That never happens!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" My pokemon pointed to the pokeball.

"Geez, no need to be snappy." I walked to the pokeball and bent down to pick up the pokeball. "So...Our first pokemon..." I looked over the pokeball, my previous anger displacing into the feeling of a void. "That's it?" I asked my squirtle as he waddled over.

"Squirtle Squirt" My pokemon shrugged.

"Yeah, T.V isn't the best example of realism..." I hesitated. "But that's really it? Talk about underwhelming..." I looked over the pokeball, expecting something to happen.

Then something happened.

I heard cawing. I blinked.

"Squirtle?" My pokemon looked around as he attempted to climb onto my leg. I reached down with my bad arm and picked up my pokemon. This time I didn't even wince.

"I did hear a bird pokemon..." I saw my squirtle watch something in the distance. I followed his gaze, and saw something move in the trees. I raised a finger. "Do you think that the pidgey was calling it's family?"

"Squirt..." My pokemon gripped onto my shoulder, I winced. I stepped back and held my new pidgey against my chest.

"Do you think they are angry?" I took another step back, attempting to remain quiet. Instead my foot snapped against a dry twig. I heard what seemed like million caws screech at me at once. My squirtle wrapped his tail as much as he could around my neck.

"Squirt!" My pokemon pointed towards where the very edge of Viridian City could be seen.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" I grabbed my pokemon's arm with my bad arm to keep him from falling and spun on my heel. My pokemon shouted out. "Try to get a few with water gun!" I told him as my feet beat into the ground.

I heard the gushing of water, but the sounds of squawking could be heard coming closer. I felt panic begin to rise. I shoved my unnamed pidgey into my bag as fear began to swallow me whole. I attempted to block out everything by focusing on the ground. But my heart reminded me with its constant thumping in my ears. My stomach pleasantly reminded me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch. I felt something peck my back. I yelped as reality brought me back to the present.

I attempted to run faster, and succeeded by not feeling any pecking at my back, but no matter how much adrenalin pumped into my system, The birds always seemed to catch up with me. I heard my squirtle panting, then yelp.

The reason I wasn't feeling anything wasn't because I was running faster, It was because my squirtle was taking the damage!

I yanked my squirtle down to my chest and curled around my pokemon. Scratches covered his face and shell like stars covered the night sky. The squeaking immediately gained in pitch.

"Squirtle!" I barely heard my pokemon over the screeching. My pokemon attempted to jump out of my grasp, but I clenched on tighter. I looked ahead and attempted to run even faster, but all of this running was taking more of a toll on me. I was gasping, my chest felt like it was going to explode out of my chest, and my legs had lost feeling and instead turned into molten jelly.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt pecks rip across my back. I could feel myself slowing, but the city was so close. I felt them peck at my hair and start pulling. I yelped as panic went into full drive.

I entered town with about a million pidgey chasing after me. I would of laughed at the town folk's reaction, if not for the fact that I was running for my life. I turned a sharp corner and felt the pidgey start pecking at my sides. I saw the red of a pokemon center.

Red.

Green.

I shook my head as the pidgey started to slow. I would of cried tears of joy, but if I wasted energy on that I would collapse. I saw the automatic doors open, and everyone's face was priceless. I felt the woosh as the doors behind me closed. I turned to see a pidgey had followed me into the pokemon center. I could feel it about to dive bomb me, when suddenly a spark came out of nowhere and zapped the pidgey down.

I didn't look at the source of the spark, I just turned and wobbled myself to the back of the line on the pokemon center. The trainers stepped out of the way immediately. I would of said a thanks, but I didn't have the breath for it. I came a pawn the counter and sat down my squirtle in it's sorry state. I reached into my bag and pulled out the unnamed pidgey in the pokeball and my squirtle's pokeball. I sat them on the counter, and smiled tiredly.

My squirtle grabbed onto my wrapped arm.

"Squirtle. Squirtle." My pokemon pointed at my arm. Nurse joy was frozen in place. I pushed my pokemon towards the blurry Nurse joy and stood myself up. Everyone was silent as I wobbled my way into a waiting chair.

I collapsed into the chair and closed my eyes.

"I would like to heal my pokemon." My voice came out scratchy, and almost gruff. This seemed to shock everyone out of there paralyzed state, and I heard my squirtle refuse to leave the room, but I heard the returning sound of a pokeball and a door opened and closed with a slam.

A few people walked over to me the check if I was OK, but I didn't respond to any questions and they must of thought I was asleep. But they were partially correct with assuming that, because not ten minutes later I dozed off.


	7. Chapter 6

I heard whispers around me.

"I told you we shouldn't have left!" A muffled voice cried out.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know she would go and get her butt handed to her by a bunch of Pidgeys!" Another voice, much clearer as I woke up, defended himself.

"Squirtle Squirt!" I heard my Pokemon complain to the other to be quiet.

"Ugh, fine." A chair squeaked and footsteps could be heard walking away. I felt something pat my arm.

"This is what I get for listening to Green." The voice sighed. Another squeak of a chair, and the sound to shoes hitting tile signaled he was walking away.

I attempted to turn over, but found I was sitting up. I mumbled something incoherent and slowly started waking myself up.

"Squirtle?" I rubbed my face tiredly. "Squirtle!" I felt something wrap it's small cold arms around my side.

"Em...Whatsit?" I opened my eyes, then shut them quickly. I raised my arm lazily to block out the blinding light. I used the shadow to get used to how bright it was in the room, and slowly I saw my Squirtle hugging my side. His bandages that covered his shell were gone, and he looked almost like when I first met him. "Bubbles?" I asked confused. I looked around, I was still in the Pokemon center but it was dark out, and there was a distinct lack of Pidgey chasing me.

"Squirtle Squirtle?" My Pokemon asked with pleading eyes.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I pushed myself up to stand, but nearly fell down. "OK, OK..." I sat back down. "I'm really, really sore, but other then that I'm fine." I rubbed my legs. "I'm going to be feeling this for a few days..."

"Squirt?" My Pokemon tapped on my arm. I looked down and noticed a couple of closing bite marks. I bent my arm and examined it.

"Huh, Yeah, My arm is all good also." I paused and examined my Squirtle I picked up my Pokemon, then nearly dropped him. "OK, Never mind, shoulder is seriously hurting." I hissed between my teeth. Bubbles decided to just jump into my lap and sit down comfortably. I sighed and rubbed my shoulder.

"So, it lives."I heard a strange voice ask. I looked up to see a grown man dressed in all black except a stark white lab coat. His hair was almost as spiky as Green's and on his shirt was a small, hidden red R. I blinked. Where had I seen that R before?

"Do I know you?" I pulled my Squirtle a little closer and closed my legs. My Pokemon noticed this and seemingly glared at the lab-coated man. The man gave a hearty laugh.

"Straight to the point eh?" The man stuck out his hand. "Call me Rick!" I blinked. Then shook it pleasantly.

"Uh, nice to meet you.. Rick." I smiled nervously.

"I'm the man who stopped that Pidgey from pecking your eyes out a few hours ago." Rick explained as he sat next to me.

"Oh, Um. Thank you." I looked away from him. He shot me an odd confused look.

That look reminded me too much like a certain someone.

"How did you make the Pokemon so angry?" Asked Rick as he leaned in a little too closely for comfort.

"Oh, I was battling a small one and it called for it's family. Then I caught it." I murmured the last part. Rick Gave another laugh.

"You caught one of the babies?" Rick grinned. "I would say you're crazy, but that would be rude." I bit my lip and looked away.

I could feel his frown from behind me.

"Yo Blue, Who's that?" Green walked up to us. I didn't move.

"I'm Rick, I'm just makin' sure the little lady is doing alright." He patted my back a little to hard. My Pokemon started to growl. A still silence settled between the two as they watched each other with glares that would scare the death out of a Gyarados.

"Ah hem..." I looked up and saw a tall woman with a white nurse hat and strapped dress with a light pink undershirt. Her hair was pink and curled into loops. On her legs were white leggings and her shoes were simple and pink. "Here is your Pidgey" Nurse joy handed me a Pokeball, then paused to look over the man next to me. "Your Pokemon were completely healed, but the scratch on your Squirtle's shell could not be completely fixed due to him retrieving it while his shell was hardening." I looked down and noticed that the crack was smaller, but it still ran down the middle of his shell.

"Also, We suggest giving your baby Pidgey some feline pellets from the Pokemart and wetting them until they are soft, then crushing it into a paste." Nurse joy eyed at the man once more, then bowed and took her leave.

I scrunched up my face and looked down at the Pokeball in my hand.

I had caught a baby?

"So..." Rick looked at my Pokemon in my lap, then back at Green. "I'll be seeing you." Rick gave an all too creepy grin and stood up stretching. I watched him warily until he left the center.

"What did he talk to you about?" Green demanded suddenly. I blinked at his new hostility.

"...Rick aske-" I paused. "Wait, why do you want to know?" I looked at him confused. Green never asked about my conversations before, granted we were in the same town for our entire childhood, but still.

"Because he looked..." Green hesitated. "Suspicious."

"Well no duh, he was way too friendly for my liking. Trust me, he was just plain creepy." I stopped when I saw Red walk up with three food trays stacked up on each other. Red grinned when he looked at me, and had an extra spring in his step.

"I told Green that we shouldn't of left you, so don't be angry at me." Red pulled a tray off the top of the pile and handed it to me. I paused while my Pokemon took my Pokeball and hopped off of my lap before I could say a word. I blinked and took the tray. Red then sat the other two trays on the seats next to me.

"Well, Sorry, I didn't think you would go and get mauled by a bunch of Pidgey!" Green defended.

"Erm.." I looked down at my food and saw red Jello, a half eaten sandwich, and a snickers bar. "Half of my sandwich is gone." I pointed to it. "Also you know I am allergic to nuts." I murmured as I sat my tray down to eat the Jello.

"Oh." Red blinked and looked at me expectantly. I looked at him, then back at my tray, and back again.

"Do you want it?" I hesitated to ask. Red grinned and took the half eaten sandwich and the snickers too quickly for my liking.

"Hey!" Green smacked Red on the back of his head, making Red drop the half eaten sandwich on the floor. "Maybe I wanted the snickers!" Green snatched the snickers bar from Red's hands.

"First come first serve!" Red jumped up to get the bar, but Green had the slight height advantage and held the snickers above Red's head. Whenever Red jumped up, Green would pull it back ever so slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiots..." I mumbled under my breath while I shoved some more of the strawberry Jello into my mouth. My gaze wandered to Red. Something was off with his look. I chewed the plastic spoon in my mouth as I studied him.

He was missing his hat.

I coughed when my teeth snapped the cheap spoon. I blinked and looked around. I had his hat before...Did I lose it? I bit the inside of my cheek while I looked around of the accessory.

No hat was found. I looked down at my bag to see my Squirtle sleeping soundly in my side bag. I picked up Bubbles with one hand, and searched through my bag with the other.

Nothing.

I sat my confused Pokemon back into my bag and racked my brain for when I might of dropped Red's hat.

When the Pidgeys attacked.

I blinked as the realization hit me. When the Pidgeys attacked, I must of dropped his hat to run away faster.

I shivered involuntarily and saw my Jello was gone. I sighed; then spotted something in the corner of my eye.

A PC.

I nearly jumped for joy, but instead I picked up my Pokemon and grabbed my laptop with much glee. I paused to see Red and Green still fighting over the snickers. I shook my head.

"That was the only snicker's bar left?" I asked Red with a huff. Red froze and looked at the other trays. One of them also had a snickers bar. Green promptly snatched up the bar and darted in the opposite direction. Red yelled after him and soon I was left alone in the chairs.

I opened my computer casually and opened up a few applications.

I noted that it was 9:54 pm.

You see, electricity comes from the Kanto power plant that use electric Pokemon to make electrical energy. Most electric Pokemon collect the energy from ether static when they walk around. But when they give off the electricity, it lets off a signal they the people at the power plant use to send the electricity where it needs to go. That is how electric Pokemon send electricity at an opponent.

A computer, or phone is made up of the same electricity, so when the people who made our phones realized they could use this to track what they make and told the world they could now find there lost phones with ease of a computer, a group of people took advantage of this and found a way to change the data being received and sent out into the net.

It just so happens that it could be used to break keypads also; leading to people changing data sent and received so that they can steal from Pokemarts.

Firewalls were put up around Pokemarts so that it was harder to access the streamline of data flowing to and fro.

But it was not put up in PokeCenters.

I never understood why they didn't, but I could get as many items as the PC had stored inside it, so I wasn't complaining.

They called the act of disturbing the data Hacking. It was illegal, but only four or five people have ever been caught hacking.

"OK...Lets see what we got here." I glanced around the room, no one was around and I clicked onto the "Find my phone" icon on my desktop. The icon was a stock photo of a small flip phone that had a poorly made question mark covering the top portion of the phone. I clicked the "All options" button that appeared and silently passed my finger over the black flash drive, turning it on.

A box appeared, a loading circle turning in the middle. I waited as one by one, the electronics ticked off. A dozen or so light bulbs, a freezer that had a keypad in another room, an alarm system for intruders, and finally the PC reared it's head. I grinned with satisfaction and clicked onto it faster then I could blink. A small dialog box appeared with the words Username and Password and two boxes to type in the answers.

I hummed lightly while the gameshark worked it's magic on all known usernames in Pokemon centers, while the code breaker overloaded the password system so it would let me pass. I blinked while the food on Red and Green's trays were looking quite tasty right about now. I reached over and took the Pokemon burger. I took a bite as I watched the screen. I paused as an error popped up. I sat down the burger and looked for the problem.

They had run out of known usernames. I bit my lip. I went into the gameshark's files and told it to basically add in popular usernames with young adults.

I finished Green's burger before my computer responded with a message.

I was in. The username was MeowthTrue87. I scoffed at the name. Who would have a username of a Pokemon? Especially for a PC of all things!

I looked at the PC across the room and down at my bag and my sleeping Squirtle I reached down and poked my Pokemon in the shell. Bubbles turned over slightly. I poked him again, this time getting a complaining voice.

"Squuuirtle?" My Pokemon wined as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Can you go and move my bag under the PC's depositor?" I pleaded. My Pokemon shot me a confused look. "It looks like a funnel turned upside down with a tube attached to the top."

"Squirt Squirtle.." My Pokemon grumbled and stepped out of my bag. He then took his sweet time shuffling over to the depositor next to the PC. He gave me a lazy glare, and I typed into a dialog box that told my computer what to tell the PC.

About three rare candies dropped from the depositor and landed in my bag. I grinned.

"Alright, can you bring it back?" I did a double check that there was indeed only three rare candies in the PC. I nearly clapped for myself as glee flooded my systems.

I actually did that.

My Squirtle grumbled and laid back into my bag, this time his stomach was facing up. I shut down my PC and squeezed it under my Pokemon

I noted that Red and Green were still gone, but I thought nothing of it. I went and drunk all of Red's apple juice, then ate his chips just as quickly. They stole the rest of my dinner, so it was only fair.

I laid back into the oddly comfortable chair and let out a sigh.

I should ask for a room.

I mused over the thought as the sounds of the night life chirped outside. I rubbed my legs, the soreness still present. I bit the inside of my lip while I dug my fingered into my legs.

Red returned with a confident grin plastered across his face. In his hand was a crushed up snickers bar that looked like it belonged in the trash. Green followed with empty hands and an irritated face. Next to them were each of there Pokemon following loyally. Green's Charmander looked like he was ready to kill his trainer with his glare alone, while Red's Bulbasaur was chomping down on another snickers bar with glee written on her features.

"How can you eat that now?" I scooted in my chair to get more comfortable.

"WhatsDoYouMean?" Red's voice asked while he took a bite of the dismantled snickers bar. I felt the urge to puke with I saw some dirt on the chocolate as they got closer. Red looked where his food used to sit with wide eyes. He gulped. "What happened to my food?" Red picked up the tray and lifted it, as if that would make the food appear.

Green picked up his tray and sat down to eat. "I don't know; maybe it ran away while you weren't looking?" Green then took a bite out of his corn dog.

"Food can't walk though..." Red finished off his bar and went to put his tray away.

"Oh wait, can you put this over there?" I asked Red while I handed him my tray. Red nodded and put the trays on top of the trash can with a Pokeball shaped top, where a small holding area for trays was attached. Red then took his Blubasaur's snicker wrapper and threw it away.

"I don't know about you idiots, but I'm exhausted." Green finished off his milk. "So I'm going to bed." Green stood up and left his tray on the chair. He walked in front of me, his Charmander already heading to the next room.

"Wha-" I blinked. "Wait, help me get up." I reached out and grabbed onto his shirt. I willed my sore legs to straiten while I practically choked Green with his own shirt. I used his shoulder for leverage and stood up strait.

"Gah! I'm not a crutch! Stop it!" Green pushed me away, but I clung on. Red walked back over, then looked at the tray still on the seat.

"It's too late now." I stuck out my tongue. "You're helping whether you like to or not." Green then promptly crossed his arms and looked away frustrated. I looked at Red, who had picked up the tray and was heading towards the trash can. "Are you coming Red?" I asked while Green started to walk. I flinched as my legs hissed with every movement. God damn Pidgeys...

"Uh, Yeah, I'm just going to put back Green's tray." Red explained, then turned and left the room. Ignoring the tray holder completely.

"Hey Idi-" Green started, then glanced at me. "Forget it. He won't listen anyway." Green crossed his arms and moved forward.

"Bubbles!" I called to my Pokemon I looked back and caught a glimpse of my Pokemon jumping up in shock, then falling out of the bag and onto the tile floor with a yelp. "Wanna carry my bag?" I asked. My Pokemon looked at me, then let out a defeated sigh.

"Squirtle, Squit.."

"Thank you." I grinned. I then looked around to where we were going.

We had passed a dozing Nurse Joy who had fallen asleep cleaning a table, and came across some hard wood steps that most likely lead the the second floor of the center. Also there was a long hallway with some flickering lights that was a few paces away.

"You have the bedroom upstairs, me and Red got two downstairs down that hallway." Green jerked his thumb at the rather creepy hallway.

"How come I'm upstairs?" I acted hurt by this.

"Something about having to separate girls and boys because of what happened a few weeks ago." Green rotated his hand.

"What happened?" I tilted my head while I reached for the railing on the bottom step of the stairs.

"I dunno, Nurse Joy got really weird after that and told me to check on you. She seemed uncomfortable about it though." Green brushed off my hand that was choking his shirt once I had a firm grip on the railing.

"Adults..." I shook my head and sighed.

"Whatever, You got room 205. Night idiot." Green made a slight gesture that resembled a wave goodbye, and waked down the hallway. I hesitated, then called after him.

"Well... OK I guess!"

"SHUT UP!" I heard a burly voice yell through a wall, making it shake. I froze to the spot and watched the wall carefully. Half expecting the person who yelled to burst through the wall. I relaxed slightly when I spotted Bubbles dragging my bag along the floor. I paused, then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Erm..." I looked up the steps, then back at Bubbles. "How are you going to get that upstairs?" I whispered to my Pokemon as he moved towards the stairs at a snails pace. Bubbles looked up, and his jaw seemed to clench in frustration.

"Squirtle!" My Pokemon crossed his arms and sat on the floor. I blinked.

"Bu-!" I started to argue, but I stopped to look at where the burly voice had come from before. "Fine. Hand me the bag." I reached my hand down. My Pokemon huffed and stood up to hand me the strap of the bag. My arms protested against it's weight as I lifted the bag onto my shoulder. Once fitted on my shoulder joint, I focused on the next task at hand.

Getting up the stairs. I glanced back at my Pokemon, to see him reaching his arms out towards me.

"No, I'm carrying the bag. You can get up some stairs on your own." I scowled at my Pokemon

"Squirtle Squirt..." My Pokemon pouted, but jumped onto the first step without problem. I nodded to myself, and fixed my bag strap.

"Alright... Here we go." I leaned onto the railing, and slowly moved on forward.

"203...204...204.5? What?" I looked at the number that adorned the wall next to the plain white door. "Why 204.5?" I looked down a Bubbles, half expecting him to know.

"Squirtle." My Pokemon shrugged and moved to the next room in the empty hallway. Unlike the hallway downstairs, the lights didn't flicker on and off with each passing second. Perhaps the second story was recently added? I followed, my hand pushing against the wall to hold me up.

"Squit Squirtle!" My Pokemon walked up to a door that read our lucky number. Room 205 was pasted on a shiny plating that decorated the light door, matching the knob with luster. I reached for the handle and turned it. Only for the knob to remain stuck in place.

"What?" I jiggled the knob again. "Wait..." I turned the knob again. "Ugh, Open!" I wiggled the knob around, hoping for it to open and let us inside. "Damn.." I banged my forehead on the door and sighed. I turned my head to look at Bubbles. "What our luck...It's locked." I sighed.

"Squirtle Squirt!" My Pokemon hit his hand on his chest.

"We can't break down the door." I turned around and slid down the door.

"Squirt?" My Pokemon asked.

"Because I don't have the money to pay for a new door yet." I explained while I sat against the door. I slipped off my side bag and pulled it into my lap.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt!" My Pokemon threw a few punches at an invisible enemy while jumping around.

"It's too late to battle anyone." I pulled out my blanket and then pushed my bag away.

"Squirt?" My Pokemon tilted his head.

"Well what do you want me to do? We can't get inside, I'm not waking up Nurse Joy, and I'm tired." I let out an unexpected yawn. "Just..." I sighed as I rested the back of my head on the door behind me. I blinked a few times as I stared off into the light brown wall opposite of us. "Goodnight I guess." I scrunched up my face.

"Squirtle." I heard my Pokemon repeat. I saw Bubbles edge closer through my peripheral vision and I let out a small sigh. I reached out quickly and snatched up my Pokemon so he was in my arms. My Pokemon let out a startled yelp, but he didn't complain. Bubbles pulled the blanket so it laid on top of him, and he nuzzled his head into my chest. I hugged my Pokemon closer to me while I attempted to get comfortable.

My mind wandered around as thoughts kept sleep at bay. My Mom was probably asleep by now. She probably fell asleep in the kitchen again. I paused. I don't think I have ever seen mom sleep in her room before now that I think about it.

Weird.

I wonder if the police went through my room. I hope they didn't touch my desk if they did. Would they be looking for my phone and computer? I think they would. I mused as my head turned a little to the left.

But. When I become champion, I won't have to worry about police touching my desk. And, My mom will have to let me have Pokemon Because champions need their Pokemon, or they won't be able to be champions. And... And I even have two Pokemon so far! Bubbles and... Pidgey? No. It needs a name. Who calls there Pokemon by there species names anyway? Wait. Is my Pidgey a girl or a boy?

I blinked. Then shook my head lightly. Sleep. I need sleep.

I leaned into the door more and pulled the blanket closer to me. I looked down and saw Bubbles sleeping soundly. I felt a smile appear of my lips.

I shut my eyes while wariness consumed me.

Goodnight.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ugh..." I moaned as I rubbed the back of my neck. "This is the last time I sleep against a door."

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt-le." My Pokemon yawned.

"Well not everyone gets the pleasure of getting to sleep on someone." I paused. "Wait that came out wrong." I shook my head. "Never mind." I stood up, but nearly fell back on my rear as my vision blurred.

"Squirtle?" My Pokemon asked with a confused look.

"I'm fine... Fine. I just got a head rush." I rubbed my forehead while I forced myself off of the door behind me, my sight coming back into focus. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast." I reached over and out my blanket back into my bag. I then picked up the side bag and swung it over my shoulder. I stumbled as my legs complained, but I refrained from falling on my face.

I walked down the less creepy hallway, as day seemed to bring life into the hallway. A tall trainer with a buzz cut was talking to a Pokemon I hadn't seen before. I bit my lip as the urge to find out every tiny piece of information shook inside me. But the trainer looked quite threatening. I even think I saw a tattoo on his shoulder!

"What are you looking at kid?" The trainer asked suddenly. My eyes widened in fright.

"N-Nothi-" I felt my Squirtle elbow my leg. "Ow." I shot a glare at my Pokemon, then coughed lightly. "I was wondering what Pokemon was that." I pointed to the orange Pokemon next to the 'punk' trainer. It had two pointed blue fins on its arms and had two tails. The Pokemon had a yellow flotation device that gave the impression of an inflatable life vest. Its forelimbs and tails were tipped a cream color, and there was an orange teardrop shape in its cream lower belly. The Pokemon also has a circular cream spot in the center of its head, cream eyelids and a pattern of two black triangles on the edges of its cream muzzle.

"This here is Jess, My Floatzel." The trainer jerked his thumb and my Squirtle "What's that?" He asked.

"O- Oh. This is Bubbles. He is my Squirtle." I told the Trainer.

"That's... Quite an interesting name. Did you just start out?" The Floatzel trainer asked. I nodded as I saw my Squirtle waddled towards the Floatzel.

"Squirtle?" My Pokemon hesitantly put out his hand for Jess the Floatzel. The strange Pokemon eyed my smaller Squirtle

"Floatzel." The Pokemon's voice was deep, and it had a small rumble in the back of it's throat. But the Floatzel didn't reach for my Pokemon's hand. My Squirtle dropped his hand dejectedly.

"What are you doing challenging the elite four then?" The trainer eyed me like his Floatzel had eyed my Squirtle I blinked.

"I'm not challenging the elite four yet. Are you crazy?" I took my chance to eye him. He was almost a foot and a half taller then me and he wore a black, leather vest with a white, male cut tang-top that had seen better days. He also wore skinny jeans so tight that it would make even skinny girls gape. He also had some tall, black boots that matched his vest.

"Well... Only slightly." He grinned awkwardly. Apparently he hasn't practiced smiling before.

"Oh... OK..." I looked away.

"That was a joke." He looked at me with a deadpan expression.

"Oh. Uhm... Haha?" I smiled and placed my hands behind my back. "I-I should get going." I adjusted my bag's strap and turned to walk away. "It was nice meeting you..." I paused.

"My name is Jack." He quipped in.

"Um, My name is Blue. Hopefully we will meet again... I guess." I added the last part as I walked away.

"Weirdo." I heard Jack say behind my back.

Wait... I'm a weirdo?

Thankfully my legs were less sore then yesterday, making the trip downstairs more of an annoyance then anything.

I had spotted Green drinking something in a plastic cup in the corner of the cafeteria, and I waved to him. I then went up to the front of the room and got myself some dry 'Honey Nut Cheerios' and some milk from the small breakfast buffet. My Pokemon happily received a bowl of Pokemon food, and I picked up some feline pellets with a cup of water.

I sat myself across the Green as he took another sip from his red cup. I sat down my food and the pellets, then took a seat. Green remained silent as he took another drink.

"Good morning to you too." I opened the little bag of pellets and dumped them into the water.

"Mm." Green grumbled as he pulled his drink closer. I shrugged and tore off my cereal's plastic top. I then reached for my milk and drowned the little O shaped pieces.

"Where's Red?" I questioned. I then realized I forgot a spoon.

"Sleeping.." Green let out a yawn. "Red didn't come back to the room for a few hours, and I went to look for him." Green dozed off slightly, but jerked upwards to wake himself back up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Apparently Red used to go to the Pokemon School when he was a little kid." Green explained. "And he used to have a Pokemon that he used to play with there. So Red went ahead and wanted to go see his friend late at night."

"Completely normal." I rolled my eyes.

"I know. So Red went to the school, and I followed him there. Eventually we got into an argument and accidentally broke a window."

"How do you accidentally break a window?" I interrupted. Green shrugged.

"So that triggered an alarm system that tipped off every officer jenny in town." Green rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So we had to hide. So where does Red go? INSIDE the fricken building! I had to follow him because if Red gets caught, then he will never get to be a trainer."

"I go inside the place, and find Red talking to his Pokemon friend. One thing lead to another, and Red throws a Pokeball at the Pokemon Red then tells me to hold my breath, and I ask why. Apparently his Pokemon friend knows sleep powder, and he is going to put the cops to sleep so we can escape. Eventually we knock out the cops, and we head to the Pokemon center." Green finishes.

I take a moment to let the information sink in.

"So you guys went on an adventure without me?" I asked.

"Wh- what? That is your only question? Not, am I OK. Or something along those lines?" Green looked at me, baffled.

"Well, you seem fine." I shrug.

"I swear..." Green sighed, then went to take another sip of his drink. Only to be stopped with nothing came out. "Ugh.." Green pushed his drink away from him. A silence grew between us. I watched the doorway as trainers started to trickle in from the bedroom.

"So..." I started. "I'm going to go get a spoon." I looked over and saw my Pokemon finishing up the last of his food. I looked down at my cereal and noted how soggy it was. "Never mind." I picked up my cereal and got up from the table to throw out the food.

I was stopped by the creepy feeling like I was being watched. I looked around the room, and noticed a suspicious looking woman looking at an oddly convent newspaper. I scrunched my brow at the woman and tossed out my cereal.

I hurried back to my seat as Green shot me a confused look. I leaned closer to him and whispered.

"I think there is a police officer watching us." I nodded my head towards the woman. Green looked at the woman, then back at me.

"I don't think so. But just in case, act natural." Green whispered back. I leaned back into a slightly tense state. "Let your Pidgey out to eat. It will make you seem less... Worried."

"Uh." Why did he hesitate? "OK." I had nearly forgotten about my new Pokemon entirely. Heck, I haven't even given it a name yet. I looked at my Squirtle to see he had finished his food, and was watching me from on the floor. I reached into my bag and searched for the Pokeball I found the ball stuffed at the bottom of the bag, between my blanket and my laptop. I pulled out the red sphere and aimed it at the table, in front of both me and Green. "Go Pidgey!" A red flash blinked in front of me, leaving behind a small Pidgey.

"PIIII!" The Pokemon in front of me screeched. It's wings were splayed out threateningly while it's tiny claws scratched at the smooth surface of the table. The Pokemon was no bigger then my palm, and it showed.

"Hello." I reasoned that the Pokemon wouldn't attack it's trainer, and reached my index finger over to pet it's tiny head. But when my hand got within range, my Pidgey attacked my hand with a flurry of feathers and claws.

"PIII!" My Pokemon screeched. I yelped and drew back my hand towards my chest. I saw little droplets of red starting to appear.

"Squirtle!" My Pokemon jumped on the seat next to me.

"Ah-hem." Green interrupted. I looked up at him, and noticed that the center had grown awfully quiet. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me and my Pidgey I felt my face turn red hot. My Pokemon took no notice, and let out another screech. I flinched back from my Pokemon call.

"OK." I pulled back out my Pokemon's Pokeball, and returned it with a flash of red that matched my face. "Green, go get Red. Meet me on..." I paused. "Just find me." I then stood up and stepped away from the table. I saw as everyone slowly turned back to there conversations. I slouched over in defeat and took my leave.

"Squirtle Squirt." My Pokemon reassured me with a pat on my back. After that...Scene... I went outside of the Pokemon center and went to the Pokemart for supplies. I apparently still didn't have enough money for a single Pokeball, but I have enough for a ten PokeDollar pillow, five PokeDollars worth of Pokefood, and lastly some easily made dinners. After that I decided to go and challenge the gym, to get my mind off things, but apparently the gym leader had taken a small leave to attend some business out of town for a few months.

Wonderful...

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I watched town's folk and trainers of all sorts walk by. I was sitting on a tall ledge in front of the gym as I suddenly remembered what that one punk trainer with the Floatzel had said behind my back.

"Am I a weirdo?" I asked Bubbles with a small sigh. Bubbles looked up at me with a confused look, then shook his head 'no'. I snorted. "We perhaps not to you, but what if I am a weirdo to everyone else?" I moved my legs back and forth while I looked down from the ridge. The drop was only a few feet, but if I fell wrong, I could defiantly break something.

"What if everyone only puts up with me?" I asked my Pokemon

"Squirtle Squirtle." My Pokemon hugged my arm, concern written across his face.

"I know you care. But..." I sighed. "You're just one Pokemon What is one caring Pokemon to a thousand humans who could care less?" I fell onto the grass behind me, my legs still dangling off of the ledge and my arms spread wide, as if I was a bird. I watched the fluffy clouds drift by without a care in the world. First running away, then catching a Pokemon horribly, and then I got embarrassed in front of all those people!

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle!" My Pokemon went inside my bag and pulled out my Pidgey's Pokeball

"Hey!" I sat up and reached for the Pokeball My Squirtle jumped back and threw the Pokeball at the ground, successfully releasing the Pidgey

"PII!" My Pokemon cried out. I sat up completely and looked around. There were no beings to be found in sight.

"Squirt!" My Pokemon hit his chest. Bubbles was challenging my Pidgey to a battle. The Pidgey ruffled up it's feathers and scraped at the ground.

"PIII!" My Pidgey slammed into my Squirtle's chest, making Bubbles skid backwards slightly. Bubbles leaped into the air and sucked in a deep breath. My Pidgey spread it's wings and clawed at the ground in response. Bubbles sent a stream of water towards the Pidgey, but at the last second, my Pidgey jumped into the air.

But instead of flapping it's wings, My Pidgey kept it's wings strait so that it floated down slowly. Bubbles took this chance and shot another water gun at the bird Pokemon This time the water hit it's target, sending my Pidgey flying backwards and off the ledge.

"That's enough!" I looked over the ledge and saw the Pidgey laying on the ground motionless. I hopped off the ledge and fell on my legs wrong, bringing up the soreness from yesterday. I fell to the ground as pain shot up my spine. I yipped in shock and dug my hands into the grass below me.

"Squirtle?!" My Pokemon called to me in worry. I waved my hand.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I pushed myself off of the ground and gripped onto my left knee. "Just landed wrong, that's all." I trudged up to my fallen Pokemon, but just stood there. "Um.. are you OK?" I asked with concern written in my voice. When it didn't respond, I knelt down closer. I was about to reach for my Pokemon, but I hesitated.

"Pii..." The bird Pokemon moved it's wings slightly around, but it's voice was muddled.

"Hey. Um... It's me your trainer.." I moved my hand a little closer to the Pokemon "My name is Blue by the way, and I'm going to pick you up off the ground... OK?" I paused, but I didn't hear a complaint from the Pokemon I used my right hand to cup around it's body and my left hand to hold up it's wings that didn't fit in my other hand. I looked over my Pokemon, but I couldn't see anything obvious like a broken wing.

"PIIIIII!" My Pidgey suddenly jumped to life in my hand. I then did the only normal thing anyone would do. I freaked out by jumping away from the Pokemon and dropping the bird on the ground. The Pokemon squawked as it hit the ground, out of surprise or pain I didn't know. The baby Pidgey got to it's feet and eyed me over. The Pokemon didn't even reach to my ankle, so the fall from the ledge should of hurt the bird a lot more. Not to forget me dropping the Pokemon on the ground.

"Sorry..." I laughed nervously. "You're a resilient thing aren't you?"

"Pidgey." The Pokemon stretched it's wings out.

"Yeah..." I looked around and saw my Squirtle trying to climb down the ledge. The tiny turtle had already gotten half way down, but it looked like he was having a bit of trouble. "Oh, Hold on Bubbles!" I rushed over to him and grabbed him from the ledge. I then sat him on the ground

"Squirtle Squirt." My Pokemon grabbed my leg.

"I'm fine. I just got startled." I explained as we walked back over to the Pidgey. "Anyway..." I bent down to look at the down covered bird. "We need to give you a name." I paused. "Erm.. Your name is now... Feathers?" I asked.

"Pi." The baby Pokemon shook his head.

"Okay... How about...Flighty?"

"Pi." Again, No.

"Erm... Are you a girl or a boy?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Pi. Pidgey." My Pokemon pecked at it's under wing.

"OK, So you're a boy." I huffed. "Furs. Fight. Finch... How about Finch?" My Pidgey looked up at me, seeming to think about the name.

"Pidgey." The bird Pokemon ruffled it's feathers.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" I miffed. The Pokemon watched me for a few seconds, then shook his head. "Well then your name is Finch from now on." I decided.

"Pid Pi!" The newly named Finch argued.

"Well, too bad. It's official." I crossed my arms.

Suddenly I felt the ground shake. I blinked and looked around.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know what that is." I motioned for my Pokemon "Come here." I paused as only Bubbles moved towards me. "Both of you." I added.

"Pidgey Pi Pi Pid!" Finch argued.

"I don't care if you can take care of yourself! Come here now!" I demanded. Finch opened it's beak, then shut it. I open my palm out to Finch, and it jumped onto my hand. I raised my hand up to my shoulder, and Finch jumped on. I then bent down to pick up my Squirtle

"RUN BLUE RUN!" I heard Red's voice suddenly scream out of nowhere. I jumped in shock and looked around for Red. I spotted something speeding towards me and my Pokemon. I blinked as I saw Red running next to Green. In Red's hand was his Bulbasaur, who was vine whipping at the seemingly millions of Pokemon running behind them. Green on the other hand was giving his Charmander a piggy-back ride as the fire lizard shot embers behind them. I just stood there gawking like an idiot.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? RUN YOU IDIOT!" Green called me out as they ran past. I snapped out of my confusion and saw purple and blue four legged creatures running right at me. I turned on my heel and high tailed it towards Red and Green.


	9. Chapter 8

"Ow, God dammit!" I hissed. my jaw clenched as one of the Pokemon rammed into my calf. "What did you guys do?!" I barked at Red and Green as we turned a corner.

"It's all Green's fault!" Red yelped while the Pokemon slammed into his side. "Green just HAD to have a Nidoran, and of course he just HAD to bring me along!"

"You caught one too!" Green objected while he jumped over one of the purple Pokemon.

"New rule! No catching any Pokemon in a group!" I heard Bubbles use water gun on one of the female Nidorans.

"But Blue! Tha-" Red started.

"No more!" I interrupted him before he could finish. "This better not happen again! Or else I'll personally throw you to the Nidorans!"

"The Viridian forest is that way! Let's climb on one of the trees and stay there until they leave!" Green told us while his Charmander struggled to keep hold on Green's shoulder.

I felt another Nidoran take a stab at my leg. I yelped and rounded the corner.

We were now on route 2.

"I did not sign up to be attacked by Nidorans every time someone catches a Pokemon!" I yelled at the Pokemon attempting to stab me.

"It's in the terms of service!" Green quipped at me while he ran past a ledge.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME GREEN!" I screeched at him. I looked farther ahead and spotted grass in the middle of the road.

We were going to have to run through grass to get to Viridian forest, and as every trainer was taught on day one, you never, EVER run through grass.

"Guys..." I felt myself slowing down slightly. "We have a problem!" I felt a Nidoran jump onto my back, it's claws digging into me. I cried out in pain, and fell forwards.

"Squirt!" My Pokemon tumbled off of me and fell on the back off his shell. I heard Finch squawk in surprise.

"Pii!" I heard the Pidgey cry out. I jerked up to see Finch being attempting to fly up and away from the enemies approaching, but the Pokemon was not taking off. Finch was a baby, I remember Nurse Joy telling me. So does that mean he doesn't know how to fly ye-

"YAH!" I shouted out as I felt something bite onto the back of my neck. I pushed myself up onto my knees and reached for the biting Pokemon. I grabbed the Pokemon and felt something push into my palm. I cursed and threw the Pokemon towards it's kin. I felt my hand throbbing and fell backwards.

"Squirt! Squirt!" I remembered my Squirtle and dove for my fallen Pokemon. I picked up the Pokemon, but then dropped him when a Nidoran impacted the back of my knee, causing me to topple forwards. I felt something on top of my head, and I looked up to see Finch grabbing onto my hair and flapping furiously.

"BLUE!" I heard Red yell at me. Before I could respond, I felt two Nidorans stabbing at me. I jumped backwards slightly and edged away. I grabbed my Bubbles with my good hand and attempted to stand again. This time I fell without the help of a Nidoran.

"BLUE! GOD DAMMIT GET UP!" This time Green's voice commanded me to stand. I felt my vision swimming and another Nidoran jumped at me. This time it was stopped by Bubbles' Water Gun. I backed myself against a tree and pushed myself up. I looked up and saw a low hanging branch. I pushed Bubbles onto the branch, and then plucked Finch from my hair and threw him up the tree too.

"Climb!" I told them as I started to pull myself up. Finch, surprisingly jumped onto my head again and began flapping once more. Bubbles watched me carefully, but tried to jump up to the next branch. I felt something bite onto my leg and I yelped. I shook my leg, to get rid of the attacker, but another Pokemon bit on instead.

I pulled myself up and kicked off the two Pokemon clinging to my leg. I looked over and saw Bubbles struggling to reach the next branch. I steadied myself and picked up my Pokemon. I felt Finch stop flapping as hard, probably from exhaustion. I stood myself carefully and used my elbow to cling onto the next branch up.

Once we reached a safe distance up, four more branches to be exact, I laid myself against the trunk of the tree and held Bubbles close to me. Finch had so kindly decided that I was annoying again, and jumped off my head to the branch above me. Apparently we weren't the only things in the tree also. A few cocoon Pokemon hung around us, as if they were in suspended animation. The only thing that suggested they were still alive, was their eyes watching us with mild curiosity. The Nidorans below had watched us, some even slamming into the trunk to try and shake us out of the tree, But they didn't do much and they seemingly gave up after a while. But by then, darkness had fallen and the sounds of while Pokemon vibrated through the area.

I looked down at my hand and noticed it swelling up slightly. I let my hand fall to the side as I let out a noisy sigh.

"Squirtle Squirt?" My Pokemon asked, worry present on my face.

"I didn't get hurt, Don't worry." I pushed his worry away. It's not like he could do anything now is there?

"Squirt..." My Pokemon gave me a deadpan look. "Squirt Squirtle Squirt."

"I was only yelling because they scratched me, no big deal." I shrugged while I laid the back of my head on the trunk.

"Squirt-" My Pokemon started.

"Piiigey!" Finch told Bubbles to be quiet with an angry scowl... Well, as angry looking as a little, baby Pidgey could get.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle Squirt!" My Squirtle argued that Finch was no better and his voice was annoying.

"Piii.." Finch grumbled something inappropriate under his breath.

"Hey! Don't use that kind of language!" I scolded.

"Pi Pidgey Pii!"

"I only curse by accident! That doesn't cou-" I paused and saw the Pokemon around us were hissing...

"Squirtle?" My Pokemon asked.

"I don't know what they're doing..." I hugged my Squirtle a little closer to me.

Suddenly a small buzzing could be heard in the distance. I paused while I tried to figure out what Pokemon buzzes... Then I realized something terrifying.

Beedrill buzz...

I looked around and saw all the cocoon Pokemon were yellow. It had a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes that glared at me and my Pokemon

They were not just any cocoon Pokemon

They were Kakuna. The pre-evolution to Beedrill.

This was a Beedrill nest...

"Crap.."

"Pii!" My Pokemon pointed out my curse.

"Come here Now!" I commanded while pointing to the branch.

"Pi!" My Pokemon refused with a shake of his head.

"Now!" I stressed again.

"Pi!" Again, Finch disagreed.

"come here right now or so hel-..." I paused as the Buzzing grew ever closer. I stood up by pushing my back against the tree, and sat down Bubbles. He grabbed onto my leg to stay on the branch. I used my hand to grab the small bird and he cawed out in shock. "Shh, do not make a noise or I swear..." I put the bird on the branch I was standing on.

I looked around for a place to hide, but only saw Kakuna. I looked at the ground, then at the ever-growing number of Beedrill They would spot us eminently if we hopped out of the tree though... What am I going to do!?

Wait... That's it! I grinned as an idea popped into my head. I pushed my hand into my bag searched around for a minute. I heard the buzzing grow ever present. I bit my lip while I looked around.

I'm going to need a particularly big one though...

I felt my hand brush against the smooth surface. I grabbed the object and yanked it out.

A Pokeball.

I looked around nervously. Now where would you put something special...

I saw something gleam up above. I looked down at my Pokemon, then at above. I bent down to eye level with Bubbles. "OK. Listen... I'll be back in a minute. Just..." I hesitated... What if I didn't get back in time... Or if I get caught? "Hide for now. Do NOT follow me OK?" I rubbed my Pokemon's shiny head then put the Pokeball under my hat.

"Squirt..?" My Pokemon looked at me, filled with worry.

"I'll be back, Don't worry." I calmed him. "Now Finch, Listen to me. I don't care if you hate me or whatever, Just stay here or..." I paused as an image of baby Finch being attacked by a bunch of Beedrill popped into my mind. "Just... Stay." I raised my palm.

"Pii!" My Pokemon argued.

"Shhh!" I clamped my fingers around his beak. "Don't talk. Just listen to Bubbles." I released his beak. This time the Pokemon didn't squawk an argument at me.

I felt my swelling hand twitch involuntarily. I stood up, a little shaky... But I stood nevertheless. I took off my bag and sat it on the branch.

"If I don't get back in time, Hide in there." Then I clamored for the next branch.

I pulled myself up, and then reached for the next limb. I could see the gleam near the top of the tree. You always keep your most precious things out of the reach of others.

Now lets see if the Beedrills thought that way. I pulled myself up the next to branch and reached for another.

What if I didn't make it back though? My fearful mind asked while I pulled myself up, the gleam suddenly seeming miles away.

No. They have a bag to hide in. That will buy me some time. I tried to build confidence in myself as I pulled myself up another branch.

Yes, but how much? My mind brimmed with terror. I could already see them getting rippe-

NO! I shook my head. That Will NOT Happen! I reached for the next branch and started to pull myself up. I heard a crack and felt the branch snap under my weight. I panicked and thankfully grabbed onto something before I could fall to the ground below. I looked down and saw the branch had fallen and snapped in half on the ground. I shook while an image of me being snapped in half appeared in my mind. I paused as I looked at what I had grabbed onto.

I saw I had grabbed onto a hissing Kakuna.

I yelped in shock and nearly let go of the Pokemon. I stared wide eyed at the Pokemon. What am I suppose to do? I looked around, a branch was really far up... Even If I was still on the branch that had fallen, I couldn't of reached it anyways. I looked up and saw a long string of silk running upwards. I looked at the Pokemon, then the string.

–-

I could hear the buzzing practically behind me now. A sign that I was going to be in big trouble if I didn't hurry up. I could see a Kakuna... A Huge Kakuna that was clinging to the very top of the trunk. The Pokemon was eying me carefully. I carefully pulled myself onto the branch

Now I just had to worry that luck would in my favor today...

...Yeah...I'm going to die...

"Um. Hi there..." I started to walk closer to the Kakuna, But it began to hiss, and I froze. "H-Hey... Don't be scared.." I paused. Scared? That thing is half my size! The only one scared here is me! "My name is Blue and I was wondering if you would like to go on an adventure with me?" The Pokemon's hissing lowered slightly, but I didn't move. "Surely it gets very boring around here, waiting for the other Pokemon to return right?" The Pokemon seemed to look me over and stop hissing. "Don't you want to go on an amazing journey? Filled with excitement and wonder?" I took a step closer as the Pokemon seemed to be thinking.

"Do you really want to be just 'One of the Beedrill'?" I paused to let it sink in. "Or would you rather be able to truly stand out above the rest?" I took another step. The Pokemon looked at me carefully. "If you want to join, you only have to do two things." I took another step. "That you get in this Pokeball..." I reached under my hat and pulled out the small red and white ball. The Pokemon waited. "And that you let me and my Pokemon hide behind you when the Beedrill come." I expanded the ball so it was full size. "So...What do you say..." I paused. Name... Name... What is a really good name? Wait... is this even a boy or a girl? Um.. Gender neutral name...? Darn it now it's looking at me... OK.. Bee...Drill... Bee... Buzz... Blink... They make silk right? Um.. A silk dress... I dunno... The Kakuna acts sorta female with wanting more and such... Um.. Belle?

"Belle?" I plaster on a smile and take another step. The Pokemon looks me over, confusion written in it's eyes. "OK, We can decide names later... But what do you say?" I put out the Pokeball so the Kakuna could press it. The Pokemon looked at me, then the ball, then behind me... Wait what? I turned just in time to see a Beedrill slam into me. I cried out in shock and fell back. I felt the branch I was just standing on hit my spine. I froze in place. I dropped the Pokeball as I felt the air escape my lungs. I looked around panicked and saw the Kakuna was gone. I looked down and caught a glimpse of the Pokeball falling. I felt myself gasp, then yell;

"Catch the Pokebal-" I arched mid-sentence when I felt something stab into my stomach. I felt my gut burn in pain and I curled into a ball.

Before I could react, I lost my grip of the branch.

Suddenly everything was slow.

So agonizingly slow that I could see each wing beat of the Beedrill that stabbed me. Even my own blinking felt slow. I turned my head ever so slowly to look at the tree. I felt a pang of panic hit me like a bullet train. I reached out my hands to grab onto a branch.

I felt my fingers brush against one of the limbs, but it flew by quicker then my arms could move. I looked down and saw I was going to land on one of the branches.

Suddenly everything sped up.

Before I could prepare, I felt the branch hit me. I let out a pained scream. Suddenly I felt myself falling again.

The branch snappe-!

I let out another scream, this time I was coughing for air. What hit m-?!

Another snap.

Another pained call.

Snap

"AHHHHH-"

Snap

"AHH-"

Snap

"AH-"

Snap

I felt myself unable to scream under the constant breaking of branches. I coughed as I started to hyperventilate. My breath shortening to less then a hair. I'm going to die.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to di-


End file.
